


Princess of the Underworld

by PrincessRose



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Saki, but what if the story was a bit different? What if Saki and Teru was on good terms with each other? What if Saki and Teru had a little sister? Well, join me as I bring you this story of Saki and Teru's younger sister, Hana Miyanaga.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Joining the Mahjong Club

It was a beautiful evening day in Nagano Prefecture. In a house in this prefecture, in the living room, there was a petite girl with brown pigtails, one tuft sticking out from the side of her head, and red eyes sitting at the coffee table looking over pamphlets trying to decide what high school to go to this year. This girl was Miyanaga Saki.

There was another petite girl with beautiful long white hair like snow, one tuft sticking out from the side of her head, and bright blue eyes lying on the couch nearby playing Mahjong on the computer. Her long white hair was tied up in two buns with ponytails coming out of it, and two thin long braids framed the side of her face. Even though this girl was petite, she was a monstrous girl. Her arms, thighs, and calves was much bigger than a girl her size should be, and she had junk in the trunk ass and a very sculpted body. This girl was Saki's younger sister, Miyanaga Hana.

Saki continued to go from one pamphlet to the next, trying to decide what high school to go to this year. She frowned as she looked at the pamphlet for Ryuumonbuchi High School and Kazekoshi. These two schools was her first two choices for high school, but they was both prestigious private schools, ones that her widower father couldn't afford to send her to, not unless they was willing to sell a few objects... like their automatic mahjong table.

Her thoughts turned somber at that. That table held many memories that are dear to her, not that she cared about reconciling with her divorced mother, but she has not given up hope that one day, her sister will be able to live with them once again, and they could play happily as a family.

The only other options was to either ask her sister for the money, sell her sister's automatic mahjong table, or sell her sister's trophies. Saki didn't want to burden her sister with the money, and her sister's automatic mahjong table and trophies held too many memories, not to mention she didn't want to invoke her sister's wrath. She involuntary shivered at the thought of invoking her sister's wrath. Saki went back to brooding over the choice for school again, having trouble choosing a school.

Nearby in the living room, on one of the walls, was a display case with several trophies and a few of these trophies was belts.

The door could be heard opening and shutting from the living room before the sound of feet steps could be heard. Soon a man with short brown hair, brown eyes with glasses, and a carefully shaved goatee appeared. This man was Miyanaga Kai, the father of Saki and Hana.

"Hana, you got some more offers for high school," said Kai waving the papers in his hands.

"Throw them in the fire," said Hana waving a hand to the fire that was going in the fireplace.

"Hana, you need to decide what school you are going to go to," said Kai. "School starts in three days, and I need to get the paperwork in."

"Even if she did choose, it's not like she will be able to get up on time," said Saki.

"Nee-chan, you make me sound like I'm the reincarnation of the devil," pouted Hana as she sat up on the couch, looking at her sister.

The two thin braids that framed Hana's face went down to her waist.

Saki and Kai looked at her with a deadpanned expression, _"That's because you are!"_

"What?" questioned Hana tilting her head, looking innocent.

"Nothing," said Saki as she went back to looking at the pamphlets.

There was a sound from the laptop that got Hana's attention as she laid back down on the couch to check it. She noticed she had a message and closed her game down before pulling it up. She smiled when she saw it was from Cat Chamber.

_Good evening Meidohime, did you decide on a school yet?_

Hana typed back on her laptop before she hit send.

_No, not yet, Cat Chamber._

_What, but school starts in three days._

_Nee-chan hasn't decided on what school she wants to go to yet._

_Oh, that explains everything. Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha~!_

Hana giggled as she saw Cat Camber laughing.

"Who are you talking to?" questioned Saki.

"Uta Mihirogi," reply Hana cheerfully.

Saki smiled, "Tell her I said hi."

_Nee-chan says hi._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha~! Tell her I say hi._

Hana chuckled at her laugh, "Uta says hi."

_Let me know when you have figured out what school you are going to. Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha~!_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha~! Sure as the sweet sound of bells ring._

Hana's phone buzzed, and she looked at the phone number before smiling and answering it.

"Hello, and good evening Onee-chan!" shouted Hana cheerfully as she stood up, bouncing around on the couch.

Saki looked at her and smiled when she heard who it was.

 _"Ouch,"_ came the reply of a recognizable female voice on the other side.

This was Miyanaga Teru, the older sister of Saki and Hana.

"You know you could have just messaged me on the computer," said Hana.

 _"Ugh... no thanks, I'll pass,"_ came Teru's reply.

Hana's face brightened up, and a glint of light crossed her eyes, "Oh, that's right! You and Nee-chan are electronic illiterate! It's amazing you even know how to use a cell phone!"

Saki hung her head down with a gloomy expression, and there was no reply back on Hana's phone. Hana could just picture the condition that Teru was in right now, matching that of Nee-chan.

"Oh, that's right, I'm the one that taught you," said Hana cheerfully and innocently, like she forgot, but everyone knew otherwise.

There was a sigh on the other side of the phone after a few minutes, _"Have you picked a school yet Hana?"_

"Nope, not really," answered Hana cheerfully.

 _"What, but school starts... Oh, I see,"_ came Teru's voice, apparently having came to a realization. _"Let me speak to Nee-chan."_

"Okay, that is if she knows how to use a cell phone," smiled Hana cheerfully, looking at Saki.

"Stop being mean Hana," pouted Saki as she took the cell phone.

Hana stuck her tongue out at her, making Saki blush cutely, and then Hana fell on the couch, rolling around in laughter. Saki ignored her as she put the cell phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Onee-chan," greeted Saki.

 _"Saki, did you pick a school yet?"_ asked Teru.

"Well, ummm, I'm thinking of going to Kiyosumi," answered Saki hesitantly as she looked at the pamphlet.

There was no reply from Teru as she heard that. Hana reached out and snatched the pamphlet from her.

"Hey, give that back, Hana!" shouted Saki, still on the phone, and Hana could picture Teru holding the phone away from her ear.

Hana started looking through the pamphlet for a little while before handing it back to Saki.

"Well, if you decided on that school, then I'm going to that school too," announced Hana.

"WHAT, BUT HANA, IT DOESN'T HAVE A MAHJONG CLUB!" erupted Saki in surprise.

There was a distinctive crash on the other side of the phone that caught Saki's attention, and she sweatdropped as she remembered she was on the phone.

"Opps," said Saki, looking worried. "Onee-chan, are you alright?"

 _"Ah, I'm fine,"_ came Teru's reply.

"That hasn't stopped me before," said Hana.

Well, that was true, and Saki knew that.

"Well, if you decided, I'll get the paperwork done," said Kai.

"No, it's not decided!" shouted Saki, looking at her father before turning to Hana. "Sis, you got plenty of offers from other schools, where they have better mahjong clubs, you don't have to go to this school."

"Nope, I'm going to this school with you," said Hana cheerfully.

"Well, if it is decided, I'll get the paperwork done," said Kai.

"Hai," said Saki, reluctantly giving up.

 _"Well, I guess I now know what school you're going to,"_ came Teru's voice. _"I suppose I'll see you two in the Inter-High individuals."_

"Hai," said Saki.

Teru hung up a little after that, and Saki handed Hana's cell phone back to her. Hana got back on the laptop and messaged Uta Mihirogi about what school she was going to go to this year.

You might be confused as to why everyone was in a fuss over what school Hana was going to go to this year. Hana may be Saki and Teru's younger sister, but she was a child prodigy, having skipped several grades to her first year of high school.

It has been three days since that day, and school has started. At the top of an abandoned school building, in a room, two girls was sitting in chairs. The first girl had red shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. Her name was Takei Hisa, and she was a third-year. The second girl had short, wavy seaweed hair, copper brown eyes, and wore a large pair of glass. Her name was Someya Mako, and she was a second-year. When the Mahjong club was restarted two years ago by Hisa, she was its lone member until Mako joined the following year. 

There was the distinctive sound of someone skidding, and then a bang from outside the clubroom getting the two girls' attention before a cheerful cute girl's voice followed, "Yay! I won!"

Hisa abandoned her game to open the door. What she saw was a petite cute cheerful girl no taller than 114cm with beautiful long white hair, one tuft sticking out from the side of her head, and a little too much sugar. Her long hair was tied up in two buns with ponytails coming out of it, and two thin long braids framed the side of her face to her waist next to her bright blue eyes.

 _"She's monstrous,"_ was the first thought Hisa had when she noticed how well-defined the girl was.

"Hana, slow down," came the pant of another girl's voice, getting Hisa's attention as she looked to see another petite girl with brown pigtails, one tuft sticking out from the side of her head, and red eyes just coming up the stairs.

"Nee-chan, you definitely need to exercise more!" cheerfully replied the white-haired girl, who apparently was Hana as the brown-haired girl made her way over to her.

Hisa coughed, getting the two girls' attention as they turned to look at her.

"Oh, Student Council President!" exclaimed the white-haired girl.

"Not Student _C_ _ouncil_ President, but Student _Congress_ President," said Hisa.

Mako was about to say something but was cut off.

"Hai, Student Council President," cheerfully grinned the white-haired girl.

"Student _Congress_ President," corrected Hisa.

"Hai, Student Council President," cheerfully replied the white-haired girl.

Mako was amused, wondering if the girl was doing that on purpose, knowing it would annoy Hisa. She wondered who would cave first between the two, but that appeared to be Hisa.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," waved Hisa dismissing it. "I'm Takei Hisa, and you two?"

"Miyanaga Hana and this is my Nee-chan, Miyanaga Saki!" cheerfully replied the white-haired girl loudly introducing herself before introducing her sister.

Hisa and Mako cringed at the loudness of the girl's voice but soon recovered.

"What brings you here?" asked Hisa.

"Well, when we choose this school, we noticed Mahjong wasn't on the list for clubs, but after interrogating a few students, we soon learned that this school does have a mahjong club," cheerfully answered Hana.

Hisa sweatdropped, having a distinctive impression that the word interrogating was meant not to be taken lightly. She soon brushed that aside as a thoughtful look briefly crossed her face before it was covered by a more cheerful one.

"Well, you came to the right place," smiled Hisa.

Hana grinned before she ran into the mahjong club room, passing by Hisa and started running around hyperactively while cheering, "Yay! Mahjong Club! Mahjong Club! Mahjong Club!"

 _"What a hyperactive girl,"_ thought Hisa and Mako.

Hisa looked back at Saki before she stepped aside, allowing her into the room, and when Saki walked in, Hisa shut the door behind them.

"Miyanaga-san," called Hisa.

Hana stopped running around and looked at her along with her sister Saki.

"Welcome to the Mahjong Club," smiled Hisa.

"Yay!" cheered Hana as she jumped into the air, throwing a fist before she dashed off around the room while cheering. "Mahjong Club! Mahjong Club! Mahjong Club!"

Hana soon noticed the game that was currently going and ran over to the Mahjong table.

"Oh, are you playing a game?" asked Hana.

"Well, we was," answered Hisa.

"Yay! Let's play! Let's play!" cheered Hana as she ran around the mahjong table hyperactively.

"Sure," smiled Hisa as she was curious as to how the two girls play.

"Well, I suppose we will be starting a new game," said Mako.

They went to work at getting the mahjong board ready, and just as they finished, Hana ran to the east seat hyperactively before jumping into it excitedly. Hisa and Mako sweatdropped as she didn't even bother to pick a tile to decide seat arrangements.

"Ummm, Miyanaga-san," called Hisa, trying to get Hana's attention.

"Hai?" questioned Hana and Saki as they looked at her.

Hisa palmed her forehead. Of course, they would both answer, they both had the same last name.

"Uh, sorry, I meant your sister," apologized Hisa to Saki, who nodded her head acknowledging that she heard her.

"Hai?" questioned Hana.

"You are supposed to pick a tile to decide seat arrangements," said Hisa.

Hana reached out before turning one of the tiles over without bothering to look. Hisa and Mako's eyes widen in surprise to see it was the east tile. Saki went over before she turned one of the tiles to see it was the south tile and took her spot on the right of her sister. Mako was the next to pick her tile to see it was the west tile and took her spot on the right of Saki. Hisa took the last seat on the right of Mako and left of Hana without bothering to turn the tile, but considering everyone was seated, it didn't matter.

Now that everyone was seated, they got their hands, and the game got underway. Hana took a tile and didn't even look at it when she put it at the end of her hand before pulling a different tile out and discarding it. The others followed after her in the order of Saki, Mako, and Hisa. The game continued for five turns, and it was currently Hana's draw. She picked up a tile, not bothering to look at it before flinging it to the side. Hisa and Mako gasped as they noticed that it was almost like that of what Hisa does. They watched as the tile hit the edge of the mahjong table, bounced off it into the air, and flipped over before landing giving off static.

Hana knocked her tiles over as she declared her win, "Tsumo, 4,000 all."

Hisa and Mako looked confused as they hard that as they could not read Hana's hand at all.

"Hai," said Saki, who already had the points on the table as if she knew, but then again, this was her younger sister.

Hisa and Mako, even though they didn't know the hand, gave the points up, and after Hana collected them, it was time to begin east bonus hand one. The current score was Hana: 37,000, Saki: 21,000, Mako: 21,000, and Hisa: 21,000. Three turns went by before anyone did anything.

"Chi," said Hisa calling on the tile that Saki put down and shifting the draw before picking a tile and discarding it.

Hisa looked at Hana as she called the tile, but the girl didn't flinch or move.

"Pon," said Mako calling on the tile that Hisa put down, deciding to work with her.

After those two calls, the game continued for another turn, and it was currently Hisa's turn.

"Riichi!" shouted Hisa after picking a tile, turning her tile sideways, and throwing a riichi stick onto the table.

She looked up at Hana, trying to intimidate her but noticed Hana didn't flinch or even make a move.

 _"Huh? Not worried about my riichi, are you?"_ thought Hisa grinning.

Mako looked at Hisa before looking at Hana.

 _"So hyper girl, what will you do now?"_ thought Mako.

Hana picked up a tile and didn't even look at it when she added it at the end of her hand before picking a different one and discarding it. Hisa was about to knock her tiles down and declare her win but froze when she noticed the tile the girl discarded wouldn't give her a win. Mako looked at Hisa before looking at Hana.

 _"Did she just pass through her riichi?"_ wondered Mako to herself.

Saki picked a tile before taking a bit longer to decide what tile to discard. She looked at the discards of the others and then at her sister's discard before adding the tile to her hand and picking a different one and discarding it. Hisa was about to knock her tiles down and declare her win but froze for a second time when she noticed the tile Saki discarded wouldn't give her a win. Mako looked at Hisa before looking at Saki.

 _"Did she just pass through her riichi, too?"_ wondered Mako to herself.

"I discarded," said Saki bringing Mako out of her thoughts.

"Right," said Mako picking a tile.

She took her time as a drop of sweat appeared on her head. Mako was uneasy and took the time to decide what to do. She looked at the discard pile, but she couldn't make anything out of Hana and Saki's discards. Mako looked at the last tile Hisa discarded before deciding and discarded a tile. Hisa looked at it, but when she saw it, she didn't do anything as she couldn't win on it. Hisa drew a tile, adding it to her hand and froze as she saw it.

 _"Ugh,"_ thought Hisa as she looked at her hand.

Mako looked at Hisa, wondering if she got her winning tile or not. Hisa was mentally kicking herself in the head right now as the tile she drew would have made her hand value higher if she waited, but due to the fact she declared riichi, she was unable to use it and had to discard it. Hisa sighed before she discarded the tile she just drew, making Mako look at her quizzically. Hana picked a tile, not bothering to look at it, and as she did, it was as if time slowed down as she flung it to the side. Hisa and Mako gasped as they watched the tile fly through the air in slow motion until it connected to the edge of the mahjong table, and then from there, it was as if someone hit the fast forward button as the tile bounced off it into the air and flipped over before landing giving off static.

Hana knocked her tiles over as she declared her win, "Tsumo, 8100 all plus riichi stick."

 _"This girl? So calling and intimidating her won't work, or is it that she knew that we would call?"_ wondered Hisa as she looked at Hana.

"Hai," said Saki, unfazed, having already put the points on the table.

 _"She's unfazed!"_ thought Hisa and Mako looking as if they had an exclamation while they looked at Saki.

Hisa handed over the points along with Mako, and after Hana collected them, it was time to begin east bonus hand two. Saki deliberately put that tile out for Hisa to call as she wanted to show what happens when someone calls tiles on her sister. What would have been a weaker hand that was only worth a Haneman became a Baiman from Hisa and Mako calls, not that they knew. The current score was Hana: 62,300, Saki: 12,900, Mako: 12,900, and Hisa: 11,900.

The next hand got underway, and three turns passed without anyone doing anything, but they was all still building their hands except Saki, who knew her sister well and decided to leave everything to her. It was currently Hana's turn, and she picked a tile, not bothering to look at it as she did her famous trick again.

"Tsumo, 1 han 40 fu that's 700 all plus bonus. That will be 900 all," said Hana declaring her win.

Hisa and Mako let out a breath that they didn't even know they was holding when they heard it was a cheap hand. They was expecting to be hit with a large hand. Saki already had the points on the table before the score was declared, and after that, Hisa and Mako handed the points over. Hana collected the points, and it was time to begin east bonus hand three. The current score was Hana: 65,000, Saki: 12,000, Mako: 12,000, and Hisa: 11,000.

The next hand got underway, and five turns passed without anyone doing anything, but they was all still building their hands except Saki. It was currently Hana's turn, and she picked a tile, not bothering to look at it as she did her famous tick again.

"Tsumo, 4,300 all," said Hana declaring her win.

Hisa and Mako sweated as they heard that while Saki already hand the points on the table before the points was declared. Hisa and Mako handed the points over. Hana collected the points cheerfully, and it was time to begin east bonus hand four. The current score was Hana: 77,900, Saki: 7,700, Mako: 7,700, and Hisa: 6,700.

 _"Oiy, the little girl is starting to run away with the points,"_ thought Hisa to herself. _"Someone needs to do something."_

Hisa looked over at Mako, who was rubbing her head, most likely getting a headache. Hisa understood as playing against Saki feels like playing against a total beginner. The type in which you couldn't read their discard because it makes absolutely no sense. That was only part of it, the biggest part was trying to read Hana's discard and hand, which made no sense whatsoever whether they saw the hand or not. Matter of speaking, she could lay her hand face down and make it, and they still wouldn't know if she was in tempai or not without Saki.

 _"Maybe a fast hand will do it, but will I have enough time to build it?"_ thought Hisa.

The hand got underway, and everyone got their starting hand.

 _"Ugh... no way am I going to be able to make a fast hand with this unless I get enough time,"_ thought Hisa, and she looked over at Mako to notice she didn't look too pleased with her hand. _"So you got a bad starting hand, too? Riichi is useless as the girl does not get intimidated or even flinch."_ Hisa looked over at Hana, who took a tile. _"Calling is not an option as I'm not sure if she knows when we will call or if it was something different. I can't seem to figure this girl out at all."_

Hana was neutral and unflinching during the game that it made it hard to get any read on her. The game went on, and eight turns went around.

 _"Oh, thank goodness, my hand is starting to come along, but I still need more time,"_ thought Hisa after she picked a tile before discarding it.

Hana picked a tile, not bothering to look at it as she did her signature move.

"Tsumo, 1 Han 110 fu that's 1,800 all plus dealer bonus. That will be 2,200 all," declared Hana.

Saki handed the points over before the score was even called. Mako rubbed her head as she handed the points over to the girl without a second thought. Hisa's eyes widen as she looked at Hana before shaking it off and handing the points over to her. Hana cheerfully collected the points, which is the only time in the game that she isn't neutral. After that, the game continued, and soon it was over.

"Yay! I win!" said Hana cheerfully as she got up, jumped into the air, and threw a fist in victory.

Hisa looked at the points as she took in the match. The girl was able to advance her score while the others weren't even able to get a hit in at all. The ending score was Hana: 100,000, Saki: 0, Mako: 0, Hisa: 0.

"Miyanaga-san," called Hisa.

"Huh?" questioned Hana and Saki as they both looked at Hisa.

"Uh, sorry, I meant your sister," apologized Hisa to Saki.

"Huh?" questioned Hana, tilting her head sideways innocently.

"Can you play easier?" asked Hisa.

"You want me to play easy?" questioned Hana, tilting her head sideways.

"Hai," answered Hisa.

"Okay, Takei-senpai," agreed Hana.

 _"Takei-senpai?"_ thought Hisa before smiling at the little girl.

Mako sighed in relief that the next game would be easier and gave Hisa a grateful look, who waved it off, not to mention she wanted an easier and longer last game.

The next game got underway, and this game was different from the previous game. In this game, Hana kept playing into the other's hands like she was a total rookie until she was down to 0 points. Hisa was first, Saki was second with plus-minus 0, and Mako was third. Hisa sweatdropped throughout that game while Mako was massaging her head. When Hisa asked for her to play easy, she didn't mean for her to play like a total rookie, but there was something else that Hisa noticed as well. Saki's score was plus-minus 0, and Hisa didn't know if that was pure luck or if that was intentional.

"Yay! I'm last!" cheered Hana at the end of the game.

"Let's take a little break," said Hisa.

"Aww~! I want to play~!" whined Hana with a pout.

"Don't worry, Miyanaga-san. We will in a little bit," reassured Hisa, not realizing by saying Miyanaga-san she was referring to both sisters.

"Yay!" cheered Hana before she dashed across the room hyperactively and out of the door.

Mako gave Hisa a grateful look before she got up and left to get some medication for her throbbing headache.

"Miyanaga-san," called Hisa.

"Hai, Takei-senpai?" questioned Saki looking at her.

"This plus-minus 0. Was that pure luck, or was that intentional?" questioned Hisa.

Saki blushed as if she was a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "I-I-Intentional."

"Why do you play like that? Mahjong is a game where you play to win, you know?" questioned Hisa.

"Uh, when I was little, I would play mahjong with my family," answered Saki hesitantly. "If I won too much, my mom would get mad, which always led to arguments between my mom and my dad, who always defended us. And before I realized it, I begin to play this way."

Well, that explained why she scores plus-minus 0. It was quite sad to hear that a parent would get mad at their child just for winning, which would always cause arguments. Hisa was still confused by one thing.

"You didn't play that way the first time," said Hisa.

"That's because I can't always do plus-minus zero against Hana," said Saki.

Well, that made sense. If her little sister was going all out with dealer repeats knocking them down to 0 faster than they can form their hands, trying to reach plus-minus zero was out of the question.

"So you can only play plus-minus zero?" questioned Hisa.

"Oh, no, not at all," answered Saki shaking her head. "That's just how I play normally."

 _"That was just her playing normally!"_ thought Hisa looking like she had an exclamation even though she didn't say anything.

"Then, for this next game, play like you want to win," said Hisa curious about the girl's play style.

"Okay, Takei-senpai," answered Saki.

At that minute, Hana came bounding into the room before running around the Mahjong table hyperactively.

"Let's play! Let's play!" exclaimed Hana as she ran around.

"Alright, hang on, Miyanaga-san," said Hisa, not realizing she spoke to both sisters.

"Yay!" cheered Hana as she jumped into a seat, ready to play.

Hisa went to get Mako, and soon they was all seated to play again.

In the end, the game ended with an escalating number of Rinshan appearing and Saki dropping Hana to zero and almost dropping Hisa and Mako under zero. The game didn't last very long, and the only reason Hisa and Mako survived was because Hana hit zero before they even reached west. During the game, Hisa noticed that every time Saki won, Hana would grin cheerfully, and her hand would twitch as if holding herself back.

"Miyanaga-san," called Hisa.

"Hai?" questioned Hana and Saki as they looked at her.

Hisa palmed her forehead as she heard that. Of, course, there was two Miyanaga-sans.

"Sorry, I mean you're little sister," apologized Hisa to Saki, who nodded her head. "Can you play normal?"

Hisa was nervous because what the girl called easy was her playing into other's hands like a rookie until she hit zero, and going all out was one-sided board domination, so there was no telling what Hana would consider normal.

"You want me to play medium?" questioned Hana, tilting her head sideways innocently.

"Ummm, Hai," answered Hisa, a bit nervous.

"Okay, Takei-senpai," agreed Hana.

In the end, the game ended with the points being bounced around like a ping pong rally. If anyone got too many points, Hana would hit them before playing into whoever had the lowest amount of points, giving them points back.

 _"So this is what the girl calls medium?"_ thought Hisa massaging her forehead as she looked at the score, which indicated the points being 25,000 for all of them, a perfect tie with no winner or loser.

After that, Saki was allowed by Hisa to continue playing +-0 as to stop the nearly one person board domination performance and her sister from accidentally going all out. Hana was allowed by Hisa to continue playing medium as to stop either the rookie performance or the one person board domination performance.

"Let's play! Let's play!" said Hana as she hyperactively ran around the mahjong table.

"Not today," said Hisa.

"Awe~!" pouted Hana disappointedly.

"Hana, we need to go home," said Saki. "It's getting late."

"Yay!" cheered Hana before she dashed off towards the doors and out of them cheering. "Let's go home! Let's go home! Let's go home!"

Her voice trailed off down the halls and soon vanished. Saki got up to go after her sister.

"Miyanaga-san," called out Hisa.

Saki stopped and turned to look at her, "Hai?"

"Is your little sister always like that?" asked Hisa.

"Hai, Takei-senpai," answered Saki.

"So, your sister is always a hyperactive little young girl?" questioned Mako.

"My sister may be hyperactive, little, and young, but she is a very bright girl," said Saki.

"Oh, that's it," said Hisa hitting the palm of her hand with a fist.

"Huh?" questioned Mako as she looked at her.

"I remember a few people talking about a child prodigy," said Hisa.

"Wait a minute, are you saying Saki's sister is a child?" questioned Mako.

She thought the girl was just a petite girl a year younger than Saki.

"She is Someya-senpai," answer Saki. "She's ten-years-old, and skipped several grades to her first year of high school."

Mako blinked before her eyes widen, and there was a sweatdrop on her head as she looked at Saki while Hisa looked amused at her.

"Nee-chan, you're so slow~!" came the whining voice of her little sister down the hall.

"Oh, I better get going," said Saki as she rushed to the door and went out of it.

As Saki came out, she noticed Hana's head just peeking over the stairs, but when she saw Saki, she turned around and dashed off, making Saki chase after her.

Hisa got up and took some ibuprofen for her headache before relaxing in a chair. Both of them remained silent for two hours.

"T-T-They're S-S-Scary," said Mako, breaking the silence.

All Hisa could do is node her head in agreement.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the first chapter of Princess of the Underworld. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a bit longer than I intended for it to get, but considering I'm only a little over 5k words, I think I did well with ending it in time. We got to be introduced to a few people, like Miyanaga Hana, who is Saki and Teru's little sister, Takei Hisa, and Someya Mako. We also got to be introduced to a few other people, like Saki, Teru, and Hana's father, Miyanaga Kai. We got to see the first four games that was played on the first day Saki and Hana joined the Mahjong Club. Saki and Hana joined the Mahjong club on the very first day that school started. I'm not going to bother explaining Hana's playstyle just yet, as it may be explained more as the story goes on. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Princess of the Underworld.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the character, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	2. Hana Goes All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Miyanaga Saki and her child prodigy little sister, Miyanaga Hana, started their first year of High School, where they meet new people, Takei Hisa and Someya Mako, as they joined the Mahjong club. What will happen as they continue there time in the Mahjong club? Well, we are going to find the answer to that as the story continues. Today!

It has been a week since Saki and Hana joined the Mahjong club, and currently, it was Hisa, Mako, and Saki in the club room. Hana was in and out of the club in the week. Some days she would show up and other days she wouldn't. Hisa and Mako just wrote this off as her busy focusing on her studies or her out on one of her outings, so they didn't question or think much on it, and they was grateful for it.

During the day when Hana was around, the games aways ended with each person having 25,000 points as if the game never started, even though it lasted longer, and Hisa and Mako needed a break from the girl. Every time that she played, Hisa and Mako would end up with a headache to the point that the two have even started carrying around ibuprofen just in case. They could never make much sense of the game when Hana played, and it didn't matter if you looked at her discards or her hand. They was both unreadable and would not help anyone.

As for Saki, she continued to play her plus-minus 0 that she always does whenever her sister isn't around, and even though the game ended faster, it was at least better than the confusing game that Hana plays. If there was two things that Hisa and Mako learned about Saki, it was that she likes to read and tends to get lost whenever she is not with her little sister. During the week and due to not wanting to mix the two up like they have been doing, they started to call them Hana-kohai and Saki-kohai.

Saki was busy reading a book at the mahjong table while Hisa and Mako relaxed. They played a few games earlier and decided to take a break. There was the distinctive sound of someone skidding, and then a bang from outside the club room, getting the attention of Saki, Hisa, and Mako before a cheerful girl voice ranged out, "Yatta! I won!"

It was almost like Saki's little sister, but the voice wasn't nearly as cute. Hisa got up to open the door. What they saw was an orange-haired girl with a little too much sugar or taco, as she had a taco in her hand, giddily taunting her exhausted pink-haired girl. 

"Nodo-chan, you definitely need to exercise more!" cheerfully shouted the orange-haired girl, but it wasn't nearly as loud as Hana's voice.

Saki sighed as she heard that and was reminded of her little sister saying the same thing to her, but the only one that caught it was Mako.

"Yuuki... you... are... going... too fast..." said the pink-haired girl, as best she could while panting.

Hisa coughed, getting the attention of the two girls as they turned to look at her.

"Ooo Student Council President!" exclaimed the oranged-haired girl.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," waved Hisa dismissively as she tried to rack her brain, trying to remember where she saw the pink-haired girl before.

 _"Oiy, not even going to bother correcting them, huh?"_ thought Mako to herself.

Then again, it was Saki's little sister that broke her of that habit, so it was understandable.

"I'm Yuuki, and this is Nodo-chan!" hyperly announced the orange-haired girl introducing herself and then the pink-haired girl.

"Haramura Nodoka," said the pink-haired girl, properly introducing herself.

An ahoge rised from Hisa's head, "Haramura Nodoka, the winner of last year's middle school tournament?"

"The one and only, djey!" exclaimed Yuuki quickly before Nodoka had a chance to say anything. 

Saki seemed amused to hear that, not that she showed it.

"We're here to join the Mahjong club!" exclaimed Yuuki.

The smile on Hisa's face held a little dose of evil, "Takei Hisa yo. Welcome to the Mahjong club!"

They soon came into the room and got to meet Saki and Mako, but they didn't get to play any games as it was getting late. Saki said her goodbyes before she made her way out of the club room, and it wasn't until she was far enough away when she snorted at the fact of Haramura being the inter-middle champion. Hisa and Mako was a bit worried about Saki leaving, but knowing her little sister, she would come to her rescue and end up leading her home. Yuuki and Nodoka soon left after that, as they made their way home, leaving Hisa and Mako the only ones in the club room.

The next day, Nodoka, Yuuki, and Mako was sitting at the mahjong table waiting for Saki to show up while Hisa decided to watch. They didn't get to play mahjong yesterday, so they decided to do so today. There was the sound of running, skidding, a bang, and then a recognizable cute cheerful girl voice that reached Hisa and Mako's ears, "Yay! I won!"

"Huh?" questioned Yuuki and Nodoka as they turned to the door.

It almost sounded like Yuuki, but the voice was louder and cuter. 

"Hana, slow down," came the pant of a recognizable voice to everyone.

They didn't hear anything after that before the doors opened up, and a girl bounded into the room. Hana was about to start hyperactively running around the room when a voice reached her ears.

"Who is that?" questioned Yuuki in confusion.

"Huh?" questioned Hana as she turned to the new voice to see an orange-haired girl and pink-haired girl.

"That's Saki's little sister, Hana," said Hisa introducing the girl.

"Saki's little sister?" questioned Nodoka.

"Hai, she's ten-years-old," answered Saki as she stepped into the room with a blush on her face.

Nodoka looked at her before looking at Hana, "She's so cute~!"

Nodoka got up and went to go over to Saki's little sister to glomp her, but the girl ran away from her before turning around.

"Stay away from me, Miss. Boobs!" exclaimed Hana.

"What you call me!" shouted Nodoka glaring at Hana.

"Miss. Boobs!" exclaimed Hana.

"I dare you to say that again," glared Nodoka.

"Miss. Boobs!" exclaimed Hana.

Nodoka ran after Hana, but the girl took off running around the mahjong table hyperactively, making Nodoka chase after her. They only ran around the table three times when Nodoka was out of breath and gave up.

"Wow, you really suck!" exclaimed Hana to the panting girl.

Hisa, Mako, Yuuki, and Saki all blushed as they heard that.

"Your boobs must be weighing you down, or maybe you just have poor stamina," said Hana. "Probably even a combination of both."

She nailed it on the head with that last remark. Nodoka's boobs did weigh her down, and she did have poor stamina.

"You're just too fast," said Nodoka.

 _"So not even going to acknowledge your own weakness, huh?"_ questioned Hana to herself.

"She's so huge," said Yuuki, gasping at the girl's well-defined size.

"Huh?" questioned Hana, looking at her. "You're Yuuki and Haramura."

"Eeeeeh! You know me and Nodo-chan?" questioned Yuuki, apparently not recognizing the rudeness.

"Nee-chan mentioned you both," answered Hana.

"Nodo-chan is the inter-middle champion!" exclaimed Yuuki cheerfully.

"Is that supposed to be impressive?" questioned Hana staring at her with a blank expression.

"It's impressive!" exclaimed Yuuki as she jumped out of her seat, ran over to Hana, and got into her face. "Nodo-chan really is amazing, you know! She won the national middle school tournament last year, which makes her the best!" Yuki turned around and went on a ramble. "And what's more, her parents are a public prosecutor and lawyer!"

"I don't see how that makes her amazing or the best. And what do her parents have to do with it?" questioned Hana staring at her with a blank expression.

"Saywha?" questioned Yuuki, startled as she turned back around and looked at her.

"One won tournament isn't all that impressive," said Hana.

"Yes, it is!" shouted Yuuki.

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

Everyone continued to watch the childish argument, but Hisa and Mako had to agree with Yuuki that winning the inter-middle tournament was indeed impressive.

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"So she won one tournament, why not three?" questioned Hana.

"Ummm, uh..." said Yuuki, unable to think of a comeback to that question.

It seems Hana had won that little argument. Hisa and Mako realized that the girl didn't think one tournament was all impressive and that three was more impressive than one, and truthfully they had to agree. While winning one tournament was impressive, it was more impressive to win three tournaments. Nodoka frowned at the girl thinking too lightly of her, but discarded it in favor of playing a game with Saki, as she made her way over to her.

"Saki, let's..." that was all she was able to get out.

Hana ran over and had jumped in front of Saki before she pushed Nodoka, making her fall on her ass.

"Offf," said Nodoka as she hit the floor before she picked herself back up and looked at Hana. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Stay away from my Nee-chan, pervert!" exclaimed Hana before she kicked Nodoka in the head, making her spin in the air before hitting the ground knocked out. "This is my Nee-chan!"

Hana turned and glomped Saki, who blushed with rosy cheeks.

"There, there," said Saki rubbing Hana's head.

Hisa and Mako sweatdropped as they saw that while Yuuki had wide eyes and looked worried at Nodoka. Everything soon calmed down, and Nodoka was moved over to the bed, still knocked out. Hisa, Mako, Saki, and Yuuki started to play a game with each other while Hana ran around the room hyperactively before she disappeared to who knows where. 

Two days later, a tall, slim young man with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes was looking around as if someone was out to get him, wondering where a certain brown-haired girl and her she-devil little sister might be. The man was Suga Kyoutarou, and he was a first-year. The ladies' lunch looked especially delicious today, and he wanted to ask her to buy it for him but didn't want to run into her she-devil little sister. He involuntarily shivered at the thought of running into the said girl.

After an hour of fruitless searching and hiding, he found her sitting on the rooftop with the most beautiful angel he has ever seen in his whole life, but looked cautious as he looked around for any indication of the she-devil. Not seeing her around, he sighed in relief. A few minutes later, Kyoutarou was determined to join the mahjong club, despite not having any knowledge on how mahjong works, just to be close to his angel. He started to fantasize about it.

"Kyoutarou!" came a cheerful and most unwelcome voice that snapped Kyoutarou out of his fantasy.

 _"Oh, god, n-n-not..."_ thought Kyoutarou, but that was all that he was able to get out when he caught a glimpse of snow-white hair before he was kneed in the balls.

Kyoutarou hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and started rolling around on the ground with his hands on his balls.

"Stay away from my Nee-chan, you pervert!" shouted Hana.

One week after Nodoka and Yuuki joined the club, Nodoka glared at the screen as if it is mocking her, or maybe it was.

When she joined, Nodoka was pleasantly surprised at the level of Kiyosumi's Mahjong club. While Kyoutarou is a total beginner and Hana was an unknown, the other members are quite good and gave her some challenge, though there are a few things that bother her.

Score wise, the other members are good, but nothing overly spectacular. But that is where it ends.

Buchou has her moments of lapse of judgments and somehow is lucky when that happens. Someya-senpai seems to have an odd playing style when she removes her glasses. And Saki has a very odd luck of having a continuous +- 0 score.

On rare moments where Buchou sent out Yuuki, supervised by Saki and Kyoutarou, to buy some groceries while Hana wasn't around, Nodoka is shuffling through the club's play records. What she finds annoys her greatly. She finally had enough and stood up violently while pointing at the screen.

"I cannot understand this! Why do you purposely choose bad waits?" questioned Nodoka in the angriest tone a proper lady could have without sounding rude.

Little did she know Hisa knew and has been waiting for her outburst. After all, it was easy to see that Nodoka has been growing more and more frustrated at the "odd luck" and "odd playing style" that most of the club members have. Thus Hisa decided to send out Yuuki, Saki, and Kyoutarou to safety and was grateful that Hana was either busy with her studies or out on one of her outings. She let Nodoka see through her play record, knowing that it would make Nodoka snap, but was glad that she didn't record the first match; otherwise, there was no telling how Nodoka would react.

"Well... I usually play logically, right?" answered Hisa, prepared with an answer.

"Yes, then why do you mix in that playing style as well? Do you plan to play that way even in a real competition?" questioned Nodoka angrily.

Mako watched the unfolding scene with amusement, "Now she's gone and done it.." she says while thinking how long it would take for Nodoka to accept what Saki has been doing as a deliberate act, and not just some coincidence, and snap at her too, or for Nodoka to accept what Hana has done as a deliberate act, and not just some coincidence, and snap at her. Hana is a wild card, and no one knows her playstyle even if she does play except for possibly Saki.

"You see, I never seem to be able to win at important times when I get a good wait," explained Hisa in a tone that resembles a patient mother who is trying to explain obvious stuff to her little daughter. "I feel like I win more often when I have bad waits."

And exactly like a stubborn little daughter, Nodoka angrily let out, "That is just a coincidence! An illusion! It is just your mind being swept up by temporary random deviations and interpreting them as 'flow' and 'jinxes'!"

Hisa sighed and patiently said, "Nodoka, there are people with many different ways of thinking in this world. There are people like you, who spurn logic and play to have the highest win percentage over spans of thousands of hans. But there are also people who believe in the "flow" of the tiles. There are monsters out there with special powers to come up with freaky and lightning-fast wins too." Hisa went silent as she finished the rest in thought. _"And people like Hana that is still unknown to this day."_

Nodoka fatly says, "I do not believe in those sorts of superstitions."

"Superstitions, huh?" questioned Hisa amusedly as she thought of Saki and Hana and what they did weeks before. " So you're saying that me choosing bad waits at crucial times is just superstitions?"

Nodoka thought that Hisa was starting to understand and says, "Yes. Especially during important matches, you should play logically in order to have the highest percentage of winning."

"So then, do you plan to live your one and only life just by logic and reasons?" questioned Hisa.

Nodoka looked surprised and a bit guilty, "That is an entirely different matter. I have a lot of things that I want to be, too, like an elementary school teacher, or maybe get married..." She trailed off until she remembered their original conversation. "But that is different! Mahjong isn't a one-shot deal!"

Hisa drilled the final nail into the coffin, "For me, this summer is my one shot at the national tournament. And if I had lost when I had bad waits, I guess I'd turn more logical or something. But when it is important, I choose the wait with the worse odds, and I always win that way."

And when said that way, Nodoka didn't have any comeback and was forced to believe... just for a bit.

The next day, Saki was playing a game with Hisa, Mako, and Yuuki while Nodoka was standing behind her emitting a dark aura that didn't seem to bother Saki at all.

Across from her, Hisa was struggling, not to maintain her concentration, but to stifle her urge to laugh evilly as she sees Nodoka standing behind Saki and staring at her hand. It seems Nodoka had enough of Saki's weird playing style and decided to observe how Saki builds her hand. And judging by the dark aura, Nodoka is not happy.

But like the proper lady she is, Nodoka swallows her loud, angry protest when Saki broke down her closed hand Yakuman. Oh, if she was not raised as a proper lady, Nodoka would love to throttle Saki, unaware of what the consequences of that would be. What kind of person breaks down a complete yakuman hand instead of tsumo-ing it.

As the game ends with Saki scoring another +-0, the other club members, sensing the impending volcano eruption, slowly put distance between them and Nodoka.

"Miyanaga-san," said Nodoka in a 'nice' tone.

A nice tone that would send shivers of dread down other people's backs.

"Hai?" questioned Saki turning to look at her, not bothered by her dark aura.

"Mind telling me why you broke down that complete yakuman hand?" asked Nodoka while emitting an even stronger dark aura, that didn't bother Saki at all.

 _"Oiy, at least show some reaction to her dark aura!"_ thought Mako looking as if she had an exclamation.

"If I played that yakuman, I wouldn't be able to get +-0," answered Saki truthfully and without hesitation.

"And why do you play that way?" questioned Nodoka glaring at her.

"Because I was told to," answered Saki truthfully and without hesitation.

Hisa sweatdropped as she heard her answer and got a glare from Nodoka before she turned back to Saki.

"And was every +-0 score that you did deliberate? Even against me?" asked Nodoka heatedly.

"Of course!" exclaimed Saki without a care in the world.

Nodoka didn't say another word as she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door with tears in her eyes. Saki turned back around with a smile on her face as if nothing happened.

 _"Oiy, at least show some pity,"_ thought Mako with an exclamation.

"Hey, are we going to play again?" questioned Saki.

"Hey, shouldn't you go after Nodo-chan?" questioned Kyoutarou.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" questioned Saki.

The next day, Nodoka was preparing to play a game with Saki, or so she thought at first, but Hana showed up at the club. She was playing a game with Kyoutarou, Mako, and Saki while Nodoka stood behind her with a puzzled expression. Hisa decided just to sit out and watch everything.

 _"Yeah, good luck with trying to read her hand,"_ thought Hisa.

In the end, the game ended with each player having 25,000 evenly.

"Miyanaga-san," called Nodoka.

"Hai?" questioned Hana and Saki turning to look at her.

"Uh, I meant your little sister," said Nodoka to Saki before looking back at her. "Why do you play that way?".

"Because I was told to," answered Hana.

"Well, stop playing that way," said Nodoka.

"You want me to go all out?" questioned Hana, tilting her head innocently.

"Hai," said Nodoka.

"Okay, Haramura," agreed Hana.

Mako wanted no plan in it and decided not to play in the next game. Hisa didn't want any plan in it and decided to observe and watch. Kyoutarou would have been too easy, so he was unable to participate. That left the game to Nodoka, Yuuki, Saki, and Hana. Hana hyperly ran to one seat before jumping in it.

"Hey, that's my seat, djey!" exclaimed Yuuki.

"No, it's not," said Hana.

"Yes, it is, see," said Yuuki as she flipped over a tile, but when she saw it was the west tile, she gasped. "What? Impossible! I'm always east!"

Hisa and Mako shook their heads as they heard that. No matter how many games they played, no one was able to take the east seat from Hana unless she let you. To add more insult to Yuuki's shock, Hana reached out without looking and flipped a tile, making Yuuki gasp as she saw it was east.

"Awe~!" whined Yuuki before she reluctantly sat down in the west seat.

Saki made her way over before she flipped a tile and got south, so she sat down on the right of her sister. Nodoka didn't bother to flip a tile as she sat down on the north. Nodoka looked to her right at Hana, who tilted her head innocently and smiled cheerfully. Mako went over to Hisa as they looked at the table.

"So what you think?" whispered Mako.

"Nodoka may be just the one to defeat Saki's little sister," whispered Hisa.

 _"Ha, if you think my little sister will be defeated that easily, you're in for a rude awakening,"_ thought Saki.

The table was made, and before they even began, Hana released her powers going all out. The building shook violently, every piece of glass in the room shattered to pieces, and the power went out. As for Hana, she was glowing with a maroon aura that was giving out the only light in the room. Her hair changed to platinum blonde, and her eyes changed to purple and became soulless as they glowed in the darkness of the room. The pressure of the room became so high it eclipsed that of the Inter-High nationals. Everyone in the room felt like they was going to get sick from the pressure except for Saki, but it wasn't just due to that reason. Hana's aura was giving off the scent of death and blood. 

Everyone ran out of the room to the bathroom with pale faces, including Nodoka, with the only exception being Saki. They continued to be gone for a good while, most likely getting sick in the bathroom before steeling their nerves. The good news is, in the amount of time they was gone, the power came back on, not that there was any light in the room. Saki was shaking in her seat with one of her hands between her legs, but she was not shaking out of fear, she was shaking in excitement.

After the others emptied their stomachs, they all meet back up a little ways from the door to steel their nerves before entering the room again. They soon came back in one after the other but was having a hard time trying to think at all. Nodoka and Yuuki still had pale faces as they made their way to the table and sat back down, but ignored it as they looked at Hana before shaking their heads. Saki was in the same condition as before, and the others thought it was due to fear.

Before everyone got their starting hand, Saki moved her hand that was between her legs and put the tips of her pointer and middle finger in her mouth. The others looked at her as she did that except for Hana, but waved it off as her being nervous and thinking. Saki soon took her fingers out of her mouth and got her starting hand along with the others, and soon it was time for the game to begin. Hana drew a tile without looking at it and added it to the end of her hand.

"Kan!" shouted Hana as she turned two tiles around in different places.

She pulled four tiles out in different places, smashed them together, laid them face down, and slid the tiles across as they banged against the edge of the table. She did it skillfully and so fast that it didn't even come as a second thought. She reached out to the dead wall and drew another tile, adding it to the end of her hand without looking.

"Kan!" shouted Hana as the other's eyes widen in disbelief except for Saki.

For the second time, she pulled four tiles out in different places, smashed them together, laid them face down, and slide the tiles across as they banged against the edge of the table. She reached out to the dead wall and drew another tile, adding it to the end of her hand without a second thought.

"Kan!" declared Hana.

For the third time, she pulled four tiles out in different places, smashed them together, laid them face down, and slide the tiles across to the edge of the table. She reached out to the dead wall and drew another tile, adding it to the end of her hand.

"Once more! Kan!" declared Hana for the fourth time.

She pulled the tiles out in different places, smashed them together, laid them face down, and slide the tiles across to the edge of the table.

 _"A single wait?"_ thought Nodoka looking at the last tile.

Hana reached out to the dead wall, and as she did, it was as if time slowed down, and the tile glowed with a yellow light.

 _"No."_ Nodokathought in disbelief. 

After getting the tile, Hana didn't even look at it as she withdrew her hand, and everyone continued to watch. Hana flung the tile to the side, and everyone watched as it flew through the air only to disappear into the darkness of the room. There was a sound as it hit the wall before it bounced off it into the air, and then as if someone hit the fast forward button, time speed up as the tile flipped in the air and landed on the table giving of static. Hana knocked her hand down.

"Tsumo, Rinshin Kaihou Suukantsu 16,000 all," declared Hana as blue lightning flashed in her eyes.

Nodoka stood up and looked at her with wide eyes. Saki handed the points over without a second thought. The others was looking at Hana in disbelief as well. She managed to get a Suukantsu, which was the rarest yaku in the game, at the very start of the game before any of the others could even draw a tile. Nodoka considered it a coincidence and handed the points over as she sat back down in her seat, and Yuuki soon followed. Hana collected the points with a hand that showed years of experience and without her usual cheerfulness.

After getting the table ready for the next hand, the game soon got underway as everyone got their tiles. Saki had her hand between her legs for a slight few minutes shaking before removing it and putting the tips of the same fingers in her mouth. Saki soon took her fingers out of her mouth and got her starting hand along with the others, and soon it was time for east bonus hand one to begin. Hana drew a tile without looking at it and added it to the end of her hand. Everyone froze for a minute until Hana pulled out another tile without looking at it and discarded it without a second thought.

Hisa decided to walk around the others, watching them and their hand when they drew their tiles except for Hana, whose hand she knew she wouldn't be able to read. Saki was the next one to draw a tile and looked at her hand.

 _"Tempai already?"_ questioned Hisa as she noticed that while trying to ignore the sickening smell. _"The only thing she can do is riichi."_

"Riichi!" declared Saki as she put a riichi sick on the table.

Nodoka glanced at her before she drew a tile, and she hit tempai as she did.

"Riichi!" declared Nodoka, as that was all she could do.

 _"Pursuit Riichi?"_ questioned Hisa as she noticed that.

Yuuki drew a tile, and she hit tempai as she did.

"Riichi!" declared Yuuki cheerfully.

 _"What the hell is this?"_ questioned Hisa as she noticed the three-way riichi.

Hana drew a tile, added it to the side of her hand, drew out a different tile, and threw it into the river without a thought. The game went on as the others drew and discarded without anyone getting their winning tile. Thirteen turns went by without anyone declaring a win or getting their winning tile. In between Saki's turn, she would have her hand between her legs before removing it and putting the tips of her fingers in her mouth.

 _"Thirteen turns and no ones got a win!"_ thought Hisa looking as she had an exclamation. 

The game went on until the very last draw, and it was currently Nodoka's turn who had the last tile. She drew it and added it to her hand, and the others minus Saki thought it would be her winning tile, but they was proven incorrect as Nodoka frowned, looking at it before discarding it.

"Ron! Houtei Raoyui Sanbaiman 12,100 plus riichis!" declared Hana as she knocked her hand over red lightning flashing in her eyes.

Right there in the girl's confused hand was everyone's winning tiles. Saki handed her riichi stick over to Hana while Nodoka stood up frozen in disbelief and shock. Yuuki couldn't believe this either, she managed to survive, even though she isn't the best, but Nodoka, who was the inter-middle champion went busted?

 _"She deliberately targeted Nodoka!"_ thought Hisa looking as there was an exclamation.

"12,100 plus riichis!" reminded Hana rudely, snapping them out.

Yuuki handed her riichi stick over to Hana with a shaking hand, and Nodoka unconsciously handed over her points while she was frozen. Hana went about collecting them and putting them away. She went back to normal as the marron aura she was giving out disappeared.

"Yay! I win!" cheered Hana to the dark, silent room to no one in particular while the others was frozen. "Let's go, Nee-chan!"

Hana hyperactively ran to the door before she ran out of it. Saki was the only one that smiled as she heard her cheering before she ran off out of the room.

"Coming!" called out Saki as she got up and chased after her sister.

As soon as they left, Hisa knees gave out from having to endure the previous experience. Mako was glad she was sitting down, or her legs might have given out. Kyoutarou fell on his ass since the start with a frozen, terrified, and shocked expression. Nodoka and Yuuki remained silent and frozen in their spots.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the second chapter of Princess of the Underworld. I do hope you like it. We got to be introduced to a few more people in this chapter, like Yuuki, Nodoka, and Kyoutarou. The others, for the first time, learned of Hana's feisty personality, especially when it comes to her sister. There was plenty of interactions between Saki, her sister, and the others. We got to see Hana go all out, and even though it is unclear what her abilities and gameplay style are, do not fear we will learn more about it as the story goes. This chapter got a bit longer than I tended for it to get, and technically I didn't actually get everything I wanted, but I thought this would be a good place considering I reached a little over 5k words. 

Yes, most of you are probably like, why the hell are they being mean to Nodoka. I don't technically hate Nodoka, but I do hate the attention she receives and the fact they make her sound stronger than Saki, which is bull crap if you ask me. Not to mention her always saying coincidence and superstition really gets annoying fast. The biggest issue, though, is the fact all stories have her paired with Saki, which is overrated and annoying. So if you are a fan of Haramura Nodoka, this is not the story for you as this will have some Nodoka bashing and possibly slight other characters at certain times, but the reason for that is totally different. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Princess of the Underworld.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, the idea of this fanfiction, and any other OCs that may pop up as the story continues.


	3. Devil of Mahjong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hana went all out showing her powers and what she could do, completely crushing Nodoka. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

_"That girl? Is that the power of a god or a demon?"_ thought Hisa as she sat on the floor with sweat dripping down her face.

Hisa thought that Nodoka stood a fair chance against the girl being the inter-middle champion. That was until the girl pulled the rug out from underneath her feet and proved that she wasn't going all out, not to mention the girl's hands showed skill and years of experience, but Hisa was sure she never heard of the girl before. So that girl had four modes easy, medium, normal, and extreme? Hisa didn't know the answer to that, but she wanted answers to what the hell that was.

She could ask Saki, but there was no telling when she would be able to get her alone without her little sister, and not to mention she would most likely tell her little sister. She did it before when Nodoka and Yuuki joined, so Hisa knew that was not an option. She would have looked the girl up on the computer, but the thing was, while electronics worked, everything in the mahjong club room that was glass was shattered to shards of broken glass. Hisa collected herself for an hour before she got up unsteady and made her way out of the mahjong club.

Mako turned to look at her with a confused expression as she did while everyone else was the same as before. Hisa walked out of the club room and was gone for an hour before the door opened up and she walked back in.

"Wel..." said Mako trying to lighten the mood, but cut herself off as she noticed Hisa was looking at several papers in her hand.

"Unbelievable! This girl..." said Hisa.

"Who Saki?" asked Mako nervously, fearing the answer.

"No, Hana-sensei," said Hisa.

After getting an example of Hana's incredible powers first hand, Hisa now decided to call her Hana-sensei instead of Hana-kohai. There was silence as no one wanted to ask, not that the others was in any condition to ask anyway. Sweat dripped down Mako's forehead as she heard that, not that she disagreed with calling Saki's little sister Hana-sensei.

"What about her?" asked Mako breaking the silence as she whipped the sweat on her forehead.

"She played against some of the best players," said Hisa looking at the paper. "She is a six-time Pro-amateur champion where she sunk several pro players below zero at the age of 3."

Mako paled as she heard that, and sweat ran down her face.

"Mihirogi pro was so amazed by the girl's performance that she gave her the nickname Meidohime, which means Underworld Princess," said Hisa.

Nodoka was broken out of her frozen state as she heard that.

"Meidohime!" shouted Nodoka.

Hisa looked up from the paper in her hands at her along with Mako.

"You know Meidohime Nodo-chan?" questioned Yuuki, having been broken out of her frozen state along with Kyoutarou by the pink-haired girl's outburst.

"Hai," said Nodoka as she sat down, looking down at the mahjong table. "I played against her online once before. We played five hands where she sequently defeated me back to back. After that, she stopped playing, and I was never able to find her again."

Yuuki's eyes widen in disbelief. Nodoka, the inter-middle champion lost playing a game online? It was inconceivable. Hisa didn't know that Hana played online mahjong as she didn't seem to be the type, but considering she loves to play, it wasn't too surprising she did. 

"Why did she stop?" asked Yuuki in confusion, having difficulty contemplating how someone would stop playing online all of a sudden.

"I don't know," answered Nodoka frowning, imitating a certain pro.

"Well, I might," said Hisa getting everyone's attention as they looked at her. "During her time playing in the Pro-amateur tournament, Hana-sensei became the MVP of the most points gained in one game. The overall points was 4,048,000."

"Eeeeeh!" exclaimed Yuuki in shock before looking confused. "But each player only starts with 25,000, so she wouldn't be able to get that many points."

"That might be the case if the pro players didn't start with 1,300,000 points each while Hana-sensei started with 100,000," said Hisa.

"1,300,000 points?" questioned Mako in disbelief.

"But that would be 1,200,000 more points than Miyanaga-san, and even if she did win, she would only get 3,900,000 points in the game," said Nodoka. "She wouldn't of been able to get 4,048,000 points in one game."

"That's true," said Hisa.

"So how would she have been able to get 4,048,000 points?" questioned Yuuki in confusion.

"I don't know," said Hisa shrugging her shoulders, imitating a certain pro before she continued. "In the next three years at the age of 3, 4, and 5, Hana-sensei participated in the 64th, 65th, and 66th Inter-Middle Individual Tournament where she won becoming a three-time Inter-middle Individual Champion."

"Unbelievable," said Mako with wide eyes.

Yuuki was having a hard time fathoming it. Nodoka was an inter-middle champion, but this girl was a three-time inter-middle champion? She had more statue than Nodoka?

"That is not all," said Hisa, getting a sweatdrop from Mako and everyone else to look at her. "In the following two years at the age of 6 and 7, Hana-sensei participated in the 67th and 68th Inter-High Individual Tournament, where she won becoming a two-time Inter-High Individual Champion. At the same time, from 3 years old to 7 years old, she participated in prized tournaments where she won becoming a ten-time prized Tournament Champion."

"Prized Tournament?" questioned Mako in confusion as this was the first time she heard of it.

"According to the information, a prized tournament is where they put a prize up for the winner with the addition of a reward of money," said Hisa. "The reward of money isn't stated as it changes from tournament to tournament. That is everything for her mahjong achievements, as far as I know, but that is not all."

Everyone looked at her in shock. There was more? What more could there be?

"At the age of 3 through 9 years old, Hana-sensei became the six-time Cheerleading Champion and overall MVP, six-time Gymnastics Champion and overall MVP, six-time Kendo Champion and overall MVP, six-time martial arts champion and overall MVP where she is a 9th-degree black belt, and six-time baseball champion and overall MVP," said Hisa. "Trying to juggle all that along with Mahjong must have been tough."

"Well, that explains why she is monstrously huge," said Mako.

Hisa looked at Kyoutarou curious if he knew, but judging by his surprised face, he didn't know either, so Hisa guessed that he meet the girl through Saki. Nodoka got up and ran to the door with tears flowing out of her eyes, passing by Hisa.

"Nodo-chan!" exclaimed Yuuki calling after the girl.

Later that day, after Yuuki and Kyoutarou left, Hisa and Mako sat there in silence without either one saying a word.

"S-S-Super S-S-Scary," said Mako after two hours, breaking the silence.

All Hisa could do is nod her head in agreement as she looked around the destroyed mahjong room. She was still shaken up from experiencing the girl's overwhelming supernatural powers. However, she was curious and wanted to know more about the girl. She went over to the phone before she dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

 _"Hello~!"_ came the sing-song greeting of a certain famous pro. 

"Hello, Mihirogi pro," said Hisa. "This is Takei Hisa."

 _"Oh, Takei Hisa the Buchou of Kiyosumi Mahjong club,"_ came Mihirogi's reply. _"I know why you are calling. You want to know why Meidohime stopped playing mahjong."_

"Um, yes," said Hisa before thinking to herself. _"How the hell did she know?"_

 _"She didn't. Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha~!"_ answered Mihirogi before giving her famous laugh at the end.

Hisa was a bit irritated, having to deal with the odd famous pro as she held the phone away from her ear. However, she was confused as she heard what Mihirogi said. When the laughter died down, she put the phone back to her ear.

"Come again?" questioned Hisa.

 _"As I said, she didn't,"_ sighed Mihirogi.

"That makes no sense," said Hisa. "According to the information, she stopped playing after the age of 7."

 _"That would be the case if you go by the records,"_ came Mihirogi's reply.

An ahoge rised from Hisa's head, "Are you saying she plays unofficially?"

 _"Bingo! She's been playing in exhibition matches and still plays online. Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha~!"_ answered Mihirogi before giving her famous laugh at the end.

There was a tick mark on Hisa head as she pulled the phone away until the laughter died down.

"Wait, I have a member in the club that plays online, and she ran into her once, but she hasn't appeared online again after that," said Hisa.

There was a sigh that came from the other side, _"Seriously? What did I just say? I said she plays in exhibition matches. She plays on a secured site that does not record the scores. You can consider it an exhibition match."_

Hisa palmed her forehead as she heard that. Doesn't she feel stupid now? That should have been obvious from the first time she said it.

"What can you tell me about her playstyle?" asked Hisa.

 _"I don't know,"_ replied Mihirogi.

Hisa rubbed her forehead. Of course, she didn't know. That's what she always says.

"That's what you always say," said Hisa pointing out the obvious.

There was a sigh that came from the other side, _"You seen her play I take it?"_

"Hai," answered Hisa. 

_"Then you should be able to understand the frustration and confusion,"_ said Mihirogi. _"I spent six years of mind pounding migraines trying to figure that girl out, and all I got out of it was learning how to read her hand, and that was because she showed me how. She plays a mind-crushing game, and to this day, I don't get it."_

Hisa sighed as she heard that, but she did understand what Mihirogi was saying. Surprisingly Mihirogi was serious, which was unexpected, although she did use another one of her famous quotes.

"What can you tell me about reading her hand?" asked Hisa.

 _"Her hand is always disorganized. She never keeps the same tiles together,"_ answered Mihirogi. _"It keeps people from being able to tell if she is in tempai, especially those with a supernatural sense, and reading her discards is a big no. That will only give you a migraine, and in the worst case, you will misunderstand it and play into her hand."_

 _"Oh, so that's how you read it?"_ thought Hisa. "Is there anything else you can tell me about her?"

 _"She specialized in three different types of Yaku, and while some consider this not as special as that of one, they are fools,"_ answered Mihirogi. _"The Yakus she specializes in are Rinshin Kaihou, Houtei Raoyui, and Haitei Raoyue, but don't think that is all she can do. She isn't afraid to Ron or Tsumo someone to death and has lightning-fast gamebreaking hands that are either small or huge. She never calls Chi or Pon, and if you think calling will change the flow, think again, every time someone does, what would usually be a lower-valued hand will be a higher-valued hand."_

Hisa flinched, and her face paled as she remembered getting Tsumoed by the Baiman in the first game where they called tiles.

"What the hell kind of power is that? A god or a demon?" questioned Hisa, absentmindedly.

 _"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha~!"_ came the laugh from Mihirogi from the other side, snapping Hisa out of her thought as she pulled the phone away from her ear until the laughter died down. _"Neither."_

"Huh?" came the confused response from Hisa.

 _"It is neither the power of a god or a demon, it is the power of a devil,"_ said Mihirogi.

"A devil? How you know that?" asked Hisa.

 _"Told me herself,"_ said Mihirogi. _"A devil is an extreme level monster that has a spirit inside of them. They have both extraordinary supernatural luck and extraordinary supernatural senses when playing Mahjong. Their extraordinary supernatural powers may combine to give them two or more special abilities."_

 _"So that is what she is, huh,"_ thought Hisa.

 _"Oh, my food is done~!"_ exclaimed Mihirogi before there was a click as the phone went dead.

With her call now ended, Hisa made her way over to the mahjong table and pulled a chair out. She was about to sit down but noticed something.

"Huh?" questioned Hisa, looking at the chair.

"What?" asked Mako.

"This chair is wet," said Hisa looking at the wet spot on the chair.

"That's the chair Saki-kohai was sitting in," said Mako.

"She must have had an accident," said Hisa.

It made sense, especially after what happened. Hisa went to get some cleaning supplies to clean the chair off, and when done, she plopped down, and her head hit the mahjong table.

"What you find out?" asked Mako.

Hisa picked her head back up before explaining to Mako all the information that she got on Hana, and when she was done, Mako's head hit the mahjong table just like Hisa's did.

The next day, Nodoka and Yuuki was sitting at the mahjong table waiting for Saki and Hana to show up. Nodoka had spent that night trying to imitate Hana's gameplay, which backfired spectacularly much to Nodoka's frustration. When she got to the mahjong club room, she went about setting the mahjong board up, and it was clear to everyone in the room that she wanted to beat the hell out of Hana. Mako wanted no part in it after seeing what the girl could do and hearing about her. Hisa decided to observe instead of play, so she could see if she could read Hana's hand.

They have been waiting for three hours, and so far, neither Saki or Hana showed up at the mahjong club. Hisa knew that there was a chance that Hana might not show up if she was busy with other things, and Hisa didn't even know her schedule, so she had no idea if she would. It was already starting to get late in the day, and the sun was beginning to set when they was greeted by Hana's usual entrance. The door opened up, and Hana bounded into the room and was about to start running around hyperactively.

"Well, if it isn't Meidohime," said Hisa.

Hana stopped and turned to look at her with a grin on her face just as Saki walked into the room, "Oh, so you finally figured it out?"

"Hai," said Hisa. "So you have four modes. What are they exactly?"

"Easy, Medium, Hard, and Nightmare," answered Hana cheerfully.

 _"How fitting?"_ thought Hisa as she heard the last one. "Hope you don't mind, but I'd like to know your schedule."

"Not at all, Takei-senpai," said Hana as she went about getting her schedule before passing it to Hisa.

After she passed it to Hisa, Hana started running around the room hyperactively.

"What a kid," said Yuuki.

"Yuuki, she is a kid," deadpanned Mako. "She's ten-years-old."

"Saywha?" questioned Yuuki, looking at her.

Hisa sighed as she heard that, "Saki-kohai told you that before, and she is also part of this Mahjong club."

"What? But she is only a kid," said Yuuki trying to comprehend. "She should be in elementary."

"That would be the case, but Hana is a child prodigy and skipped grades to her first year of High School," answered Hisa.

Yuuki's eyes widen in disbelief before she turned to look at the girl, who was running around the room hyperactively.

"Miyanaga-san," called out Nodoka.

"Huh?" questioned Hana as she came to a stop and looked at Nodoka along with everyone else.

"Let's play a game," said Nodoka nicely, and the unspoken words 'I'm going to beat your ass' could be heard by the others.

Everyone thought she would agree to it as Hana likes to play mahjong.

"Why?" questioned Hana, shocking the others in surprise.

The only one that wasn't surprised was Saki. Hana had heard from Uta last night that Hisa called her, and she gave her the information she wanted, but hung up before too much information could be asked, not to mention she was getting ready to eat and her food just finished.

 _"Amazing, so she already figured out that Nodoka has an alternate goal in mind,"_ thought Hisa. _"As expected of Meidohime."_

Nodoka frowned, "You're a three-time inter-middle champion, and as an inter-middle champion, I want to show you what I can do."

"Didn't you try that yesterday and fail miserably at it?" questioned Hana, tilting her head sideways innocently.

 _"Ouch burn,"_ thought Hisa and Mako.

"That was just a coincidence," said Nodoka.

"Coincidence?" questioned Hana. "The game originates from China, and while there is some logic to the game, it is heavily based on luck whether someone creates that luck or whether it comes from a supernatural force. You have to get lucky to get a winning hand. You have to get lucky to get your winning tile. You have to get lucky someone will play into your hand."

"I do not believe in such superstitions," said Nodoka.

"Superstitions!" shouted Hana, glaring at Nodoka, and her glare could have frozen hell over twenty times.

Nodoka froze like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car or, in this case, a deer in the headlights of an oncoming train. Everyone else froze in place, and all their faces paled except for Saki.

"You don't even have a religion or believe in spirits," said Hana as she stopped glaring.

"There is no such thing as spirits," said Nodoka.

"Oh, so your saying you have no soul?" questioned Hana. "What are you then? A heartless doll? A heartless robot?"

"That's irrelevant," said Nodoka.

"No, it isn't! They're all supernatural! People can't see them, but they still believe in them. Because you play logically and your pea-sized brain can't comprehend, you just chalk it all up as coincidence or superstition! Coincidence this! Coincidence that! Superstition this! Superstition that! It gets old and annoying! What are you going to do if your trying to solve a case, huh?" questioned Hana before she started imitating Nodoka while giving a few examples. "Oh, officer, it was just a coincidence that a car veered of the road and hit this man. Oh, officer, it was just a coincidence that this man got shot in the head. Oh, officer, it was just a coincidence that this bank got robbed. Oh, officer, it was just a coincidence that this man broke into someone's home. They're going to look at you like you're an idiot and insane! You're the most pathetic excuse of an inter-middle champion I have ever seen! You don't even come up to my feet! I'm a lifetime above you!"

To add more insult to injury, Saki was chuckling, holding her stomach as she heard her little sister get after Nodoka.

"Nee-chan, let's go," said Hana as she turned around and dashed out of the room hyperactively.

"Coming!" shouted Saki before she turned and chased after her sister.

 _"Yow, yow, yow, talk about harsh,"_ thought Mako.

 _"How harsh,"_ thought Hisa. _"That's like saying you'll never be better than me, but with how strong she is, that might just be the case."_

Nodoka was frozen in place with a pale face for two hours as the girl's words ringed in her head like a clear bell, and it didn't matter how many times she tried to ignore them, they just kept coming. After those two hours, Nodoka ran off towards the door with tears trailing into the air from her eyes.

Two days later, Hisa was standing by a window in another room in the abandoned school building while Nodoka, Yuuki, Mako, and Kyoutarou was playing mahjong. Over the last three days, Hisa moved the mahjong club to a new room in the abandoned school building due to the damages that Hana did to the previous room. That room was only to be used if someone plays Hana all out as she did against Nodoka.

Speaking of Nodoka, her gameplay has been going poorly ever since two days ago when Hana got after her. It was very obvious that what Hana said affected her greatly as even Kyoutarou, who was a total beginner, got several hits on her. Out of all the games they played in the last two days, Nodoka didn't win a single one of them.

Hisa noticed a very nice black hummer that looked like it was an all-purpose hummer, which appeared to be new judging by the shine of the paint job go by the abandoned old school building. The black hummer came to a stop and started backing up to the old abandoned school building. Hisa blinked before she decided to see what was going on. She made her way to the door and left the room, getting a few curious looks from the others. They went over to the window and looked out to see a new black hummer backing up to the old abandoned school building.

"What a nice vehicle," said Mako impressed.

"Who is it, djey?" questioned Yuuki before she thought of something and looked horrified. "Oh, no, what if they came to take away my tacos!"

Mako sweatdropped as she heard that along with Kyoutarou.

When Hisa got outside, the black hummer came to a stop near the entrance of the abandoned school building. The diver door opened up, and a man with short brown hair, brown eyes with glasses, and a carefully shaved goatee stepped out of it. The man had a brown sack in his right hand. Hisa made her way over to the man.

"Ummm," said Hisa with confusion.

The man noticed her walking over in the mirror and turned to her, "You're Takei Hisa."

Hisa tried to rack her brain on if she knew this person or not. The man noticed that and decided to relieve her of the troubles.

"My name is Miyanaga Kai," said the man introducing himself.

An ahoge rised from Hisa's head, and her eyes widen, "You're Hana-sensei and Saki-kohai's father."

"I thank you for allowing my daughters into the mahjong club and looking after them," said Kai before he held out the brown sack to Hisa. "This is for you."

Hisa looked at it in confusion before she took it, but it was heavy. Curious as to what was in it, she opened it up and looked inside to see a load of cash.

"What's this for?" questioned Hisa a bit nervous.

"Reimbursement with interest," came the cute recognizable voice behind her.

Hisa turned around to see Hana and Saki standing there.

 _"When did they get there?"_ wondered Hisa in thought before she dismissed it.

"I always pay back what I owe with interest," said Hana with a grin.

Hisa realized she was talking about the room she destroyed. She went about counting the money. There was 50 grand more than what it would take to repair the damages. She only destroyed that which was glass, so the damages was kept to a minimum, and besides, it was only an abandoned school building. Hisa wasn't sure about excepting such a thing.

"You should take it," said Kai. "My daughter doesn't take a no for an answer, especially when it comes to money that is owed."

Hisa sighed and reluctantly excepted the money, "It's appreciated."

"You're welcome," said Hana before she dashed off over to father hyperactively, and her eyes shined with excitement. "Papa! Papa! Did you bring it?"

Kai chuckled and rubbed her head, "Of course I did. It's in the back."

"Yay! Yay!" cheered Hana jumping for joy before she dashed off to the back of the hummer.

While she did that, Kai reached into the vehicle and unlocked the door. Hana opened the back before she climbed inside, and she wasn't in there for long when she dragged out the object of her excitement. It was an automatic mahjong table like one of those in tournaments, complete with point indicator, but it was a fancy one that was polished.

"An automatic mahjong table?" questioned Hisa, a bit surprised.

"Hai, it's my sister's mahjong table," said Saki. "The hummer is my sister's too. She won it in a prized tournament."

Hisa didn't know you could win such a thing from a prized tournament. After that, Hana and Saki said their goodbyes to their father, and Kai shook Hisa's hand before he got back inside the hummer and drove off. Hana went about taking the mahjong table into the abandoned school building and to the room where their current Mahjong club room was.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Princess of the Underworld. I do hope you like it. I was able to manage to fit everything into the story without making the chapter too long, so I'm pretty satisfied with how this chapter turned out. I was able to hit my goal of 4k words. In this chapter, we got to learn a few things about Hana, like the fact she is a Devil and a bit on how to read her hand value. While Hana is a Devil, it isn't the reason why Kyoutarou calls her a she-devil. That will be seen as the story goes on. I could have given all of Hana away in this chapter, but I decided to save some of it for later during the combined training camp, which is why I didn't have Uta Mihirogi explain everything. However, I did have her explain what is important at the current time. Saki, Hana, and Teru's father will play a more important supportive roll in this story rather than just a side character.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, the idea of this fanfiction, and any other OC's that might appear, if any


	4. Maid Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, everyone in the mahjong club got to find out more about Hana, and not long after that, Nodoka tried to play a game against Hana to beat the girl up and Hana gave her a metal beatdown as she got after her. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

It's been a week since Hana brought her automatic Mahjong table to the club and paid back what she owed, not that anyone else knew except for Mako and Saki, and over this time, a few things occurred. The same day that Hana brought her automatic Mahjong table into the club room, Yuuki and Mako was excited to begin playing on it. Hisa couldn't blame them as she was excited, too, but she did well to hold her excitement at bay. Hana told Yuuki that no food is allowed at her Mahjong table, which Yuuki took well. Hisa hearing that asked Hana if drinks was allowed, and she told them that drinks was fine as long as they are in a spill-proof container or on a stand nearby. It was apparent to Hisa that Hana wanted no harm to come to her Mahjong table.

The day after that, Saki, Nodoka, Yuuki, and Kyoutarou was playing a game on Hana's mahjong table while she was playing on her laptop. Saki decided to go all out to show what she can do at full strength. In the end, the game ended with an escalating number of Rinshan appearing and Saki dropping Nodoka under zero and almost dropping Yuuki and Kyoutarou under zero. The game didn't last very long, and the only reason Yuuki and Kyoutarou survived was because Nodoka hit zero before they even reached west.

In the week, the previous Mahjong club room was repaired, and the Mahjong club was officially moved back to that room. The room was now furnished with additional furniture such as a couple of couches and recliners, and a more comfortable bed replaced the previous bed that was in the Mahjong club room. Other than that, there weren't any other changes in the week.

Saki was currently sleeping under a cherry blossom tree with a book lying on her chest. She was reading the book earlier and ended up falling asleep from the warm breeze. She woke back up and sat up with a sleepy face as the book fell off her and landed on the ground. Saki looked down at it before she picked it up, dusted it off, and folded it neatly.

"Oiy, Sa...!" called out Kyoutarou as he ran towards the girl before he froze as he cut himself off.

Saki turned to look at him to see Kyoutarou came to a stop and started looking around the area like something was after him. Kyoutarou continued to look around for any sight of Saki's she-devil of a little sister, but not spotting her, he made his way over to Saki.

"Saki, you're here...?" questioned Kyoutarou, but that was all he was able to get out.

"Kyoutarou!" came a cheerful and most unwelcome voice.

 _"Oh, god, n-n-not..."_ thought Kyoutarou as he turned just in time to catch a glimpse of snow-white hair before he was tackled to the ground and kneed in the balls.

Hana got up and looked down at Kyoutarou, "Stay away from my Nee-chan, you pervert!"

Kyoutarou had his hands on his balls and was squirming around on the ground in agony.

An hour later, after Kyoutarou recovered, Hana, Saki, and Kyoutarou headed for the mahjong club room. Hana was running on ahead of them, making Saki chase after her sister and Kyoutarou run after Saki from further behind. Saki was just passing a concrete wall with her sister a little farther ahead of her when a voice called out to them.

"You two over there, halt!" came the girlish and cheerful recognizable voice.

Saki and Hana came to a stop, and Hana ran back next to Saki as they looked up at the voice.

"Yuuki!" said Hana cheerfully.

Yuuki was sitting on top of the concrete wall with a taco in her hands.

"I'm coming, too!" cheerfully announced Yuuki with a smile before jumping down onto the pavement.

"Why are you munching on a taco up there?" questioned Kyoutarou.

"Huh?" questioned Yuuki as she spun around to see Kyoutarou further away. "You was here, too?"

"Oiy, pay attention!" shouted Kyoutarou feeling like he was invisible.

"If I run out of tacos, I can no longer maintain my human form," answered Yuuki ignoring his previous statement as she went off in her own fantasy world.

"What do you think you are, exactly?" questioned Kyoutarou.

"I will, myself, become the taco!" exclaimed Yuuki holding up a taco and lost in her own fantasy world.

Saki and Hana looked at each other before they looked back at her with a deadpanned expression along with Kyoutarou.

In the Mahjong Club room, Nodoka was sitting in a chair apparently lost in her own thoughts or more precisely sitting there with Hana's words ringing in her head repeatedly. Earlier on her way to school, she was stopped for an interview by Nishida Junko, a reporter for Weekly Mahjong Today. She mentioned the prefecture tournament that would be starting in two weeks and two days before asking if there was any players that she was paying attention to. Nodoka was reminded of her matches with Hana and Saki and flinched as she remembered that before answering and going on her way. 

The was a distinctive sound of running, skidding, and a bang from outside the club room before it was followed by a recognizable cheerful voice, "Yay! I win!"

Nodoka flinched as she heard the voice, but this was a common occurrence ever since Hana got after Nodoka.

"Awe~! I almost had you, djey!" came a recognizable pouting voice.

"Maybe in your dreams," came Hana's cheerful reply.

"Hana, Yuuki, slow down," came the panting voice of another recognizable voice. 

Nodoka flinched a second time as she heard the voice, but this was a common occurrence ever since Saki made her go bust.

"Nee-chan, you're so slow," came Hana's cheerful reply.

"Yeah, you should really exercise more, Saki-sama," agreed Yuuki cheerfully.

Ever since Saki made Nodoka go bust and nearly made Yuuki go bust, Hisa, Mako, and Yuuki started calling her Saki-sama instead of Saki-kohai or Miyanaga-san.

The doors was pushed open before Hana bounded into the room and started running around the room hyperactively, but that didn't last too long when she ran over to a couch. When she got there, she pulled her laptop and headphones out before she laid down on the couch and started messing around on her laptop, most likely listening to music while playing a game, messaging people, or on her own website. Yuuki was the next one in the room and proceeded to devour her taco, preparing herself to play on Hana's mahjong table. Saki came into the room a little after Yuuki did and made her way over to a recliner nearby her sister. A panting Kyoutarou came into the room ten minutes later, and by that time, Yuuki was finished with her taco.

"All righty, let's start playing!" exclaimed Yuuki excitedly as she ran over to Hana's mahjong table.

"Aren't we supposed to wait for Hisa-Senpai and Mako-Senpai?" asked Saki before they took their seats.

"Oh... yeah," replied Kyoutarou. "Buchou told me they would be busy this afternoon."

Saki nodded in acknowledgment, taking a seat at the table, and Nodoka was soon dragged into the game.

"Taco's rock," Yuuki, mumbled satisfied.

"Concentrate!" Kyoutarou replied, looking over his tiles as he decided which one to discard.

Yuuki continued as if she hadn't heard him, "There's also takoyaki, it's also good cause it sounds like tacos."

Saki grinned at the two of them. They really were some good comic relief just like her sister, but her sister's comic relief is... well... different. She hated to break it up, but a call was a call.

"Ron, 4000," declared Saki as she knocked her tiles down before grinning. "What were you saying about concentration, Kyoutarou?"

Kyoutarou gasped as he looked at her fancy hand before recovering.

"One day, Saki," Kyoutarou murmured. "Just you wait, one day."

"Yup, when I'm long dead in the grave."

"So, you admit you'd kick the bucket before me?" Kyoutarou said, gleefully.

"Now, you're just desperate."

"I'm not desperate," he cried. "Yuuki, tell her I'm not desperate."

"Tacos," the girl mumbled, lost in her own fantasy.

"Appreciate the help," he deadpanned.

Saki laughed, holding her stomach while Yuuki grinned.

The next day in the Mahjong club, the only people that was there was Saki, Yuuki, Kyoutarou, Nodoka, and Hisa. Mako was not there that day, and Hana had gymnastics and cheerleading practice. According to her schedule, the majority of Hana's time was spent doing gymnastics and cheerleading while she was only a substitute for kendo and baseball. She was already a 9-degree black belt, so she didn't need to worry about martial arts.

Hisa had an announcement to make as she was quickly writing on a whiteboard while the others was busy finishing playing a game. Hisa had made it a rule that when Hana was not around, her Mahjong table was off-limits to anyone, including herself, so the others was regulated to playing on the old mahjong table.

"You know," said Kyoutarou contemplating. "Do you always have to make someone go bust every time, Saki?"

"How dare you speak so rudely to Saki-sama, you jerk!" exclaimed Yuuki as she stood up on her chair before jump kicking Kyoutarou, making him hit the floor. 

"Everyone, gather around," said Hisa.

Everyone turned to look at her before they got up and made their way to the couches and chairs. Saki sat down on the couch, and Kyoutarou was about to sit next to her.

"Oh, no, you don't!" exclaimed Yuuki jumping onto the couch before jump kicking Kyoutarou, making him hit the floor for the second time.

It appears that whenever Hana wasn't around, Yuuki took over the role of beating up the poor man and keeping him away from Saki.

"You, stay put on the floor, you jerk!" exclaimed Yuuki sitting on the couch next to Saki, making it so no one can get next to her.

Kyoutarou recovered and stood to the side away from the couches as they all gave their attention to Hisa. He was just glad Saki's she-devil of a sister wasn't here and sleeping. They had yet to realize the terror they would invoke if they woke her up.

"Fifteen days from now, in the middle of next month, are the prefectural qualifiers. There are both team and individual qualifiers. And this year mahjong club will be entering this tournament. Our goal quite obviously is to get through to the prefectural qualifiers. Over there are the record of the important past championship schools in our prefecture," said Hisa gesturing towards the file that was sitting at the table below the whiteboard before she handed out pieces of papers to the group. "And here are the rules for the qualifiers. They're also on the computer. So, you have no excuse not to learn them... Yuuki."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," she pouted.

"Oh, really now," she teased.

"Aha!"

"Hmmmm... then how many points do you get at the start of the competition?"

"Ah..." she trailed off nervously. "I'm just going to go look at the computer."

She jumped off the couch and made her way over to the computer.

"One hundred thousand points sometime more depending on the situation and the tournament," answered Saki before Hisa could.

"Thank you, Saki-sama," sighed Hisa. "Well, only for the team tournament."

"So, there's a team tournament and an individual tournament," said Nodoka as she looked at the paper.

"Boys and girls are separate? So, I can only participate in the individuals then?" questioned Kyoutarou as he looked through the page. To be separated from his dear Nodoka so soon. Was Kami-sama really so cruel?

"Just read the paper. I'll answer your questions together later," said Hisa, taking a sip from her tea. Kyoutarou was actually getting better at making it.

Saki was doing anything other than looking over the rules as she sat there leaning back, but Hisa noticed that.

"So if we want to get to nationals, we have to beat Ryuumonbuchi, they were the winners last year," said Yuuki as she read over the computer information.

"Amae Koromo," Saki muttered as she heard Yuuki speak.

"Saki-sama, you know them?" questioned Yuuki as she continued to look at the screen.

"Well, not personally. Before we came to school, my sister got an offer from Ryuumonbuchi and Kazekoshi due to her intellect, and they was my first two choices for school, but well," said Saki pausing at the end before picking back up. "In the end, I decided to come here, and my sister did the same."

Hisa noticed the pause and that there was something Saki didn't want to mention, but she decided to leave it be unless it was something important. The information that she heard made her pale along with Nodoka. If her sister did take the offer or Saki joined one of the other schools, they would have to play against them. No, scratch that, they wouldn't even have gotten into the prefecture qualifiers. Hisa knew that there was no way this could have been one of her bad waits. There had to be some other force at work, a force like a supernatural force. She knew that Saki could have asked her sister for the money to get into the school, but passed the option up. 

"Why didn't she go to the other school?" asked Yuuki.

"Don't really know, but I was looking over some of the information on our competition last night," answered Saki. "Her name obviously came up. She won't be an easy opponent to beat." 

"This girl could be scarier than Saki-sama and Hana-sensei," the taco lover mumbled in shock.

"Far from it, but she is similar to me," responded Saki before she thought to herself. _"No one's scarier than my little sis."_

"She was the reason they managed to defeat Kazekoshi so soundly last year though, breaking the school's six-year streak," said Hisa. "What makes it worse is that they were all first-timers. Which means this year they'll have even more experience."

"But this is our first year! Saki-sama and Hana-sensei will annihilate them!" declared Yuuki confidently getting a blush out of Saki and a frown out of Nodoka, who felt like she was pushed aside. "History is going to repeat itself! They're going to burn!"

"Yeah!" shouted Kyoutarou in agreement.

Hisa sighed to herself as she heard that. She wasn't even sure if Hana would even play for them, considering she hasn't played with the others ever since she got after Nodoka. She didn't show it though, as she had a serious and uneasy look as she recalled the day before.

_"Do you really think this is a good idea, Buchou?" questioned Mako uneasy._

_"We need to be prepared for the prefectural tournament, and it's not helping any that Hana-sensei won't play with the others," replied Hisa._

_"Well, I agree with that," said Mako, "but to throw salt on an open wound? Yuuki has been doing alright, but Nodoka has been on a losing streak as of late ever since Hana-sensei gave her that mental beatdown and Saki-sama hasn't made anything better."_

_Hisa sighed, "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. Hana giving Nodoka a mental beatdown wasn't part of my plan. I didn't mind at first as I thought it would be a mental slap, but she took it a bit too far. Unfortunately, we need to be ready for the prefectural tournament, and we have no idea if Hana will even play for us. Saki needs a bit of a scare in her to get her will to train, and maybe it will help Nodoka and Saki's relationship."_

_"Well, it's your decision," said Mako._

_"Everything is already set up," said Hisa. "There's not much we can do about it now."_

_"What about Hana-sensei?" asked Mako._

_"She has Gymnastics and Cheerleading practice, so we have an opening," said Hisa. "It's best we take this chance while we can."_

_"Understood," said Mako, "but this doesn't make me easier, you know."_

_"I'm just as uneasy, Mako," sighed Hisa._

"By the way, where is Mako-senpai today?" asked Saki, bringing Hisa back to the present.

"See, Mako's family runs a cafe," explained Hisa, "the place is really busy this time of year, and a part-timer called in sick. They're a bit low on staff at the moment, so, Nodoka, Saki... would you two mind going to help out?"

"You're not going to help out, president?" asked Kyoutarou.

"Yeah, and what about me!" yelled Yuuki.

"Huh? Uh... I'm the eldest you see, and I have stuff to do for the student con... council. Besides, if Yuuki went to help, they'd probably think she's a child," she managed to stutter out an explanation while correcting herself from saying congress.

"Actually, loli is very in at the moment," interjected Saki.

"And your only seventeen!" Yuuki added.

"Oh, haha, well... ah," these kids were totally ruining her plan. Well, it wouldn't hurt anyway, "Sure, fine, you can go."

"Yay!" cheered Yuuki.

 _"Not sure why she's so happy about doing more work,"_ thought Saki.

"Anyway... learning about the real world is also important for strengthening your mahjong skills. This is all a part of your special training," Hisa explained.

 _"That makes no sense,"_ thought Saki. _"How is working in a cafe gonna help?"_

"Oh, and Yuuki, make sure that Saki-sama gets there," said Hisa.

Saki pouted. Damn her directionally challenged brain. Hearing that from her little sister was one thing, but from others, it was downright annoying.

 _"I take that back,"_ thought Saki after they got to the cafe. _"How is working in a made cafe going to help?"_

They was busy getting dressed in the outfits.

"You call this a maid outfit?" questioned Saki.

"I think it looks amazing," replied Yuuki cheerfully. "Nodo-chan looks awesome, djey!"

Saki looked at Nodoka before turning to Yuuki, giving her a deadpanned expression. She shook it off a little after that and ignored Yuuki's comment.

"You really do look like a loli, Yuuki," the red-eyed girl said with a finger and thumb on her chin. 

"Only Kyou-chan may gaze upon me with such eyes!" exclaimed Yuuki dramatically.

The door to the changing room was pushed open before Mako stuck her head inside, interrupting Yuuki's dramatic moment.

"You guys finished?" asked Mako looking at them. Her glasses glinted in the light. "Oh, and what do we have here?"

Nodoka blushed.

Saki deadpanned.

Yuuki posed.

"You all look good. So get out there!" Mako said before leaving them alone with each other.

Walking outside, they were immediately greeted by the perverted faces of the customers with blushes spreading across their cheeks. Saki was sure most of their gazes were directed to Haramura. She was a bit insulted about that. What the hell do they see in her anyway?

"I want a shorter skirt," said Saki pouting.

Nodoka looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Not me," disagreed Yuuki. "I like this. I think this outfit really becomes me." 

They both turned to look at the small girl with deadpanned expressions. That was such a Yuuki comment to make.

"See you later, girls, I have men to give nosebleeds to," said Yuuki.

They could only stare for several seconds before the girl walked off and shaking their heads.

"Ah, Miyanaga-san... we better get on it too," Nodoka said, moving off to serve customers.

Watching her go, Saki stared at the girl working and had to suppress the urge to laugh when Nodoka kept poorly serving the customers.

"She's a natural at this," Mako said from behind here.

Saki turned to look at her with a deadpanned expression, _"Seriously? She thought she was a natural? Sure the girl was polite and had the figure, but she was poor at serving the customers or even greeting them."_

"What?" questioned Mako.

"Um, why a maid cafe?" asked Saki.

Mako folded her arms across her chest, "Lately we just have all these rival manga cafes popping up everywhere. We need to compete with them to keep some of our customers and get others back." A blush flared up on her cheeks. "So, what you think of the uniform?"

"You call this a maid outfit?" questioned Saki. "The skirt is not short enough."

Mako looked at her with a deadpanned expression. Was the skirt not short enough for her? Sure it may not be as short as their school uniform, but still. Their conversation was halted when Nodoka came up from behind them and placed one of the orders on the counter. In doing so, she caught sight of the mahjong table in the enclosed area.

"What's that!" Yuuki yelled as she ran over.

"What do you think people play mahjong on?" teased Saki.

"I know that. I mean, why is it here in the first place, djey?" questioned Yuuki.

"Originally, this place was for mahjong more than anything, we've had to cut down though since it became less popular," explained Mako.

"But Mahjong is popular again, so there is no reason to cut down now," said Saki.

There was the sound of skidding, a bang, and then the door flying open, "Nee-chan, I'm here!"

Everyone turned to look at the voice to see Hana standing there in the door entrance wearing her cheerleading outfit.

 _"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"_ thought Mako internally freaking out. _"What the hell is she doing here? She wasn't supposed to be here."_

"Hana, what are you doing here?" asked Saki.

"I have to protect my sister from the perverts!" cheerfully announced Hana.

The customers all had gloominess hanging on their heads as they heard that. Mako knew that she was referring more to Nodoka and Kyoutarou than anyone else in the cafe.

"Hana, why are you here? I thought you had gymnastics and cheerleading practice," asked Mako.

"Yeah, I did, but cheerleading practice ended early, so I rushed to my Nee-chan's aid," said Hana cheerfully before she started looking around the room. "Huh? Why are we in a maid cafe?"

 _"Oiy, notice that first, would ya!"_ thought Mako looking like she had an exclamation. 

It was a wonder how the hell she managed to find this place without knowing it was a cafe. 

"Hisa-senpai sent us here to help Mako-senpai's family cafe," explained Saki before she gave a confused look. "Something about special training?"

Hana turned to look at her before giving Saki a deadpanned expression when she saw the uniform. Seriously, people these days have no sense of fashion. Hana ran over to Saki, grabbed her hand, and dashed off to the changing room, making Saki look like an airplane with her feet sticking out.

"Oiy, where are you going!" shouted Mako after the two as they disappeared.

They was gone for a few minutes while the others tended to the customers before they came back out.

"We're back and ready!" cheerfully exclaimed Hana.

The customers all cringed from the girl's loud mouth before everyone turned to look at them only for Mako, Yuuki, and Nodoka to gasp in surprise. All the customers in the cafe transformed from humans to steam engines with red faces and steam coming off their heads.

Saki had on a white and light blue flowing maid dress that started at the chest and went down to the upper thighs where it ended in ruffles. The bottom of it was a little shorter than their school uniform, barely hiding anything she had underneath. The top part of the dress showed quite a bit of skin on the upper chest just above her breasts to her neck, where there was a white choker necktie. She had on light blue tights that went up to the middle of her thighs with white trimming at the top and white maid shoes. She had two light blue maid gloves on her hands that went up to her wrists, leaving her entire arm from her wrist to her shoulder bare and a white headpiece on her head.

Hana had on a black and white flowing maid dress that started at the chest and went down to the upper thighs where it ended in ruffles. The bottom of it was a little shorter than their school uniform, barely hiding anything she had underneath. The top part of the dress showed quite a bit of skin on the upper chest just above her breasts to her neck, where there was a black choker necktie. She had on white tights with black trimming at the top and black maid shoes. She had two white maid gloves on her hands that when up to her wrists, leaving her entire arm from her wrist to her shoulder bare and a black headpiece on her head.

The two girls was shockingly cute and adorable, and Hana's dress matched well with her hair color. While everyone was in that condition, Hana went and grabbed a menu before taking a look at it. After looking at it for a little bit, she put her hand down as she stepped next to her sister.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Princess of the Underworld. I do hope you like it. I was initially planning to add more to this chapter, but considering that it reached 4k words, I decided to save the rest of it for the next chapter. There was quite a bit of exciting things that happened or was stated in this chapter. We got to hear that the Mahjong club room was fixed and how they moved the club back up to the top of the old school building and got some additional furniture. We also got to hear how the others changed their honorifics in this time as well as Saki defeating Nodoka. It looks like everyone is getting ready to prepare for the prefectural tournament, but it seems like Hisa's plan is backfiring spectacularly. Kyoutarou also mentioned something about waking Hana up... cough... cough... that has something to do with why he calls Hana a she-devil. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Princess of the Underworld.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, the idea of this fanfiction, and any other OCs that might show up if any.


	5. Crushing Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hisa decided to send Saki and Nodoka to mako's family cafe to prepare them for the prefectural tournament, but her plans got ruined a bit with the addition of Yuuki. Little did she know that Hana showed up at Mako's family cafe wrecking her plans. What is going to happen next? Well, we are going to find out as the story continues.

Saki and Hana posed.

"Awe~! No fair," pouted Yuuki. "I want one of those uniforms, too!"

Mako and Nodoka turned to look at her with an incredulous look while Saki grinned.

"Alright, let's get going," said Hana.

She rushed off towards some customers and was followed by Saki. Hana greeted them professionally by calling them Master before giving them some menus. She went about asking what they wanted and even went so far as suggest a few things which was the most expensive things on the menu. She went off as she explained how delicious they are, the flavor, and the taste, making it sound delicious as the customers' mouths drooled. They ended up ordering it, and Hana took their order before telling them it will be right out. When done with that, she rushed from one booth to the next and professionally took five more orders before she made her way to the counter to place the orders. She disappeared outside a little after that, and it wasn't long when the cafe was packed with people. Mako couldn't believe how professional she was at this or how many people was in her family cafe.

Hana had felt them way long before they walked into the cafe. She felt them back when she was doing cheerleading practice, and it was one of the reasons she ended cheerleading practice short. Being the cheerleading captain gave her that permission, not that she didn't trust that her sister would be alright. Another reason she called cheerleading practice short was she didn't want that perverted Nodoka to soily her dear Nee-chan's mind or be anywhere near her.

There was one more reason that she called off cheerleading practice early. Last night when she was talking to Uta, she was excited to see Kiyosumi was taking part in the prefectural qualifier tournament, and Hana had a feeling that Hisa-senpai was up to no good. The biggest proof of that was when she sensed the power of those two people's auras, which was no doubt Mahjong pro players from miles away. She called cheerleading practice short and made her way to where her dear Nee-chan was following her aura, but she was not expecting to find herself in a maid cafe. She lucked out that she managed to bring some of her anime and manga cosplay clothing that she had that day. Otherwise, her dear Nee-chan would have been reduced to wearing that poor excuse of a maid outfit.

Saki was busy going about tending to the customers when she sensed the presences and auras. They indicated things Saki was familiar with, and while not as strong, Saki felt the same thing when she first met Uta Mihirogi. Pro Mahjong players. Saki now understood what Hisa-senpai meant and why her sister showed up at the cafe. Saki didn't care about them playing a game with Haramura, but they was something that Saki didn't want Yuuki playing against.

The door chimed, and as soon as it did, Hana was right there.

"Welcome, Mistresses!" greeted Hana cheerfully, bowing politely to the new customers giving everyone a full view of everything underneath, but not caring.

Several of the customers was converted into steam engines with red faces, steam rising from their head, and bloody noses.

One of the customers she greeted had short dark purple hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a collar, red earrings, and a black jacket and stood at 170 cm tall. The second customer she greeted had shoulder-length dark purple hair with noticeable bangs and purple-ish eyes. She was only 153 cm tall.

Hana stood back up, looking at her two new customers with a cheerful smile on her face. The shoulder-length haired women's eyes widen as she saw her for a split second before going back to normal, but she was panicking on the inside.

 _"No, no, no, no, not her!"_ shouted the shoulder-length haired woman to herself. _"Please tell me we are not going to be playing her."_

She was mentally freaked out from seeing Hana even if she wasn't showing it. The other woman looked surprised by the greeting.

"Do you two play mahjong?" asked Hana as if she didn't know.

"Uh, yes," said the short dark purple-haired woman a bit taken by surprise.

"Understood Mistresses," answered Hana before waving her hand for them to follow her. "Follow me, and I'll show you to your seats."

"Oh, um," said the short dark purple-haired woman trying to figure out how to explain without giving anything away.

"Now, now, no need to be shy," answered Hana before she turned around. "Right this way, Mistresses."

The short dark purple-haired woman turned to look at Mako with a confused look.

"Come on, Mistresses," said Hana turning back, getting the purple-haired women's attention. "Follow me."

The shoulder-haired woman started following her, making the short purple-haired woman sigh and begin to follow, but it was apparent she was confused by the change. Hana led them through the cafe to a booth that was nearby the Mahjong table before turning to them.

"Alright, here you are, Mistresses," said Hana waving a hand to the booth. "Go ahead, take a seat."

The dark short-haired woman was about to protest, but the shoulder-length haired woman climbed into the both officially shutting her up. Once into the booth, Hana gave them a menu and asked them what they wanted. The dark short-haired woman went about showing her what she wanted, which was a bowl of katsudon.

"Ah yes, a bowl of katsudon. That's a good choice, especially when you add lemon juice to it to give it a nice tangy flavor, but if you ask me for my suggestion," said Hana before taking out a pad of paper and writing something down on it. She laid the paper on the table in front of the short-haired woman. "I'd get these as well. They complement each other nicely." Hana went off as she started explaining how delicious they are, the flavor, and the taste, making it sound delicious and making the short-haired woman's mouth drool.

"I'll get the lot!" exclaimed the short-haired woman.

"Of course, Mistress," said Hana as she jotted down the order before looking at the other woman, "and what about you, Mistress?"

"I'll have a glass of water," said the shoulder haired woman.

The short-haired woman looked at her with a confused expression.

"What? I'm not hungry," said the shoulder haired woman, which was the truth as she lost her appetite the moment she saw Hana.

The short-haired woman shrugged her shoulder and turned around.

"Your order will be out as soon as possible, but it will take some time," said Hana, and before the short-haired woman could protest, Hana held up a finger silencing her. "It's best to make sure the food is perfect." Hana gave her a thumbs up.

The short-haired woman went off into fantasy land, most likely thinking of the delectable meal she was going to have and making it impossible for Mako to explain anything to her.

 _"What the hell is she doing?"_ questioned Mako from behind the counter.

There was a few calls from other customers around the cafe that overheard what Hana said to the short-haired woman. Hana rushed over to them immediately before she started tending to them, and when she was done, she dashed off to the kitchen to place the order. She didn't come back out for an hour, and at that time, the short-haired woman recovered. Mako would have liked to explain a few things to her, but if she did, it would give the whole plan up.

Hana came out carrying two large trays with food on it over toward the table where the short hair and shoulder haired woman was. Mako's eyes widen in surprise at Hana carrying the trays over. The intoxicating smell from the food got all the customers' attention as they looked at Hana. When Hana got over to where the short and shoulder haired women was, she sat one of the large trays down on one of the table before she started delivering the dishes the short-haired woman ordered, which was a bowl of Katsudon, smashed potatoes topped with beef covered in gravy, ramen, and a milkshake. She had already delivered a glass of water to them before she disappeared into the kitchen, and thanks to her Nee-chan, that glass of water was refilled as they waited, more for the short-haired woman than the shoulder-haired woman, who was slowly drinking her glass of water.

"Enjoy your meal, Mistress," said Hana cheerfully, bowing politely and flashing everyone everything underneath.

The other customers was converted to steam engines with nosebleeds, and Saki snuck a few glances every time she did that. Yukki blushed every time she saw Hana do that while Nodoka looked away. Hana rushed off to other tables to deliver their food to them, and as she was finished, a few more customers got her attention. She rushed over to them and took their order before rushing off back into the kitchen. 

The short-haired woman took a bit out of the katsudon, and the moment that she did, her eyes widen, and tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. After taking a bit, she took a drink out of her milkshake, which soothed her mouth, and she took tried a bit out of the mashed potato bowl and ramen. She didn't know if the girl was trying to kill her with how spicy it was or if she was trying to kill her with how good it tasted. She simply could not get enough.

The other customers' faces mirrored that of the short-haired woman when they took a bit.

Mako sweatdropped when she saw the tears that appeared in the corner of the short-haired woman's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was because it was spicy or if it was because of how good it was to the point of making someone tear up.

The short-haired woman got, Hana's attention a few times as she went about taking orders in delivering them, and Hana ran over before taking her order of another milkshake. The short-haired woman had got several of them by the time she finished all three bowls. Hana was busy tending to other customers with Saki when she finished. She got up and made her way over to the Mahjong table with the shoulder haired woman following.

"Well, this won't do," said the short-haired woman.

Yuuki hearing that, and have observed Hana made her way over.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mistresses?" asked Yuuki cheerfully, bowing politely.

The short-haired woman turned to look at her, _"Was this one of the girls they was supposed to play with?"_

She was unsure as there was two more people there that wasn't supposed to be there, but judging by how busy the place is, they must have needed the extra hands.

"Well, we can't play a game with only two people," said the short-haired woman.

"Oh, not to worry, Mistresses," cheerfully announced Yuuki before turning to Nodoka. "Nodo-chan come over here. We need to tend to our Mistresses'."

Nodoka ignored her comment about Mistresses but made her way over to the mahjong table.

"You two know how to play mahjong?" asked the short-haired woman acting like she didn't know.

"Hai, Mistresses!" exclaimed Yuuki cheerfully. "Now, we have enough people, djey."

The game was set up, and they went about picking their seats. Incredulously Yuuki got the east seat. The short-haired woman only knew of one person that got the east seat more often than not, and that was Uta Mihirogi, but this girl didn't seem to give her the same vibe. Nodoka picked a tile and got south. The shoulder haired woman picked a tile and got west. That meant the short-haired woman got north. They all took their seats, and the game began. Surprisingly, Yuuki shocked the two women when she what on the attack in the east wind. 

Hana and Saki continued to serve customers with Hana disappearing into the kitchen at times while Mako observed the mahjong game. They played five games but got beaten by the shoulder-haired woman.

"Awe~!" pouted Yuuki.

Nodoka seemed a bit shaken up from the match and throughout the game was playing poorly, making Mako rub her forehead and sigh. Saki noticing that the game came to an end, made her way over to the women.

"Greetings, Mistresses," said Saki getting the two woman's attention. "Do you mind if we play?"

 _"Was this one of the girls they was supposed to play with?"_ wondered the short-haired woman as she looked at her. "Sure."

"Thank you, I will do my best," said Saki as Nodoka got up.

Yuuki cheerfully announced that she would play too much to the two women's surprise. The game was set up, and they went about picking their seats. Yuuki managed to get the east seat, but at this point, it wasn't so much as a shock to the others. Saki picked a tile and got the south seat. The short-haired woman picked a tile and got the west seat. That meant the shoulder-haired woman got north. They all took their seats, and the game began.

The two women didn't reveal who they was, and Mako didn't reveal it either. Hana has been busy and was nowhere near her sister, so Mako knew that Saki had no idea who the two women was. Little did she know how incorrect that information was.

_A little earlier, Saki told Mako she had to go to the bathroom before making her way there. Hana finished taking an order and made her way into the kitchen like she has been doing. No one noticed when Hana came out of the kitchen from a different door and made her way to the bathroom. She pushed up the door and made her way inside. Hana and Saki's eyes met with each other with Saki giving her a questionable stare. Hana nodded her head, confirming her suspicions before she made her way to go to the bathroom. Saki smiled before she left the bathroom and went back to work, and no one was the wiser to what happened._

Yuuki started strong again in the east wind, but that soon came to an end by the short-haired woman, who was already familiar with her style. The game moved on as they played.

While the game continued, Hana paid no attention to it as she went about tending to customers and seeing them off. As the others continued to play, the cafe started to empty, with the majority of them leaving except for some of the new customers. No one was paying any attention, so they didn't notice the oddity of the cafe. 

In the first match, Saki demonstrated her kan, but in the next hand, her kan got robbed by the short-haired woman, but Saki was unfazed. In the next hand, the short-haired woman called kan, before hitting Saki. Saki was unfazed by it and handed over the points.

 _"This girl?"_ thought the short-haired woman. _"What will shake her up?"_

She was trying to figure what would shake Saki up but was having trouble as everything she did had no effect. In the end, she decided to leave it to the person that she came with, hoping that maybe she would be able to do something to shake her up.

Meanwhile, at the school, Kyoutarou just found out what Hisa was planing.

"You called in pro mahjong players?" questioned Kyoutarou.

"Yes, Saki needs a bit of a scare in her, and the others need the motivation to train," said Hisa.

"I'm not so sure that will work," said Kyoutarou. "I only have seen one thing scare Saki."

"Then she needs this more than anyone," said Hisa, guessing that Kyoutarou was talking about Hana.

Kyoutarou sighed, knowing that Hisa didn't really understand what he was referring to, but he wasn't about to mention what happens when Hana is woken up.

"Right now, I'm sure they are learning a hard lesson," said Hisa.

"And what if it does more harm than good?" asked Kayoutarou.

Hisa sighed as she heard that. It was something that she has already thought of, but they didn't have the luxury of not doing anything. The team needs to be prepared for the prefectural tournament.

Meanwhile, back at the cafe, Saki had played five games with the two pro players.

"Congrats Mistress," said Saki to the shoulder-length haired woman. "You won again. You are so strong."

The two pro players stared at her with confusion. The girl didn't care that she lost? Isn't the objective of the game to win?

Hana heard that the match was over and just finished with delivering an order to a table. Those two pro players had no idea just how badly they been played by her Nee-chan. While Saki did not win, she scored plus-minus zero in each game, showing that even against a pro, her plus-minus territory was absolute. The shoulder haired woman was first with the shorter-haired woman in third and Yuuki in fourth. Hana made her way over, and with Mako busy watching the mahjong table, she didn't notice until Hana was in front of the table.

 _"Oh, no, not her, no!"_ screamed Mako to herself. _"This is bad! Bad! Very bad! Go away!"_

"Hello Mistresses," said Hana, getting the two women's attention.

 _"No, no, no, no, not her! Not her! Anything but her!"_ screamed the shoulder haired woman to herself, but did well with not showing it.

"Mind if I play with you?" asked Hana, tilting her head sideways innocently.

 _"Don't believe her innocence! Don't believe her innocence!"_ screamed the shoulder haired woman to herself.

She was sharing the same panic on the inside as a green-haired girl that was watching.

 _"Say no, say no, say no! Don't believe her innocence! She is not as innocent as she looks!"_ screamed Mako to herself.

 _"Was they supposed to play this girl?"_ wondered the short-haired woman, but there was no way she could resist her cuteness and adorableness. "Not at all."

 _"Aaaaaaah!"_ screamed the shoulder-haired woman to herself. _"Stupid! Stupid! Whatever! Find out your own self!"_

 _"No, no, no, no! This is a disaster!"_ thought Mako.

"Yay!" cheered Hana cheerfully.

The game was set up, and Hana jumped into the east seat much to the shorter-haired woman's confusion. Hana reached out and turned a tile over shocking the shorter-haired woman when she saw it was the east tile.

 _"Was this girl just like the orange-haired girl?"_ wondered the short-haired woman.

Saki decided to play while giving Yuuki a break and picked her tile, which was south. The shoulder haired woman picked the west tile. That meant that the short-haired woman got the north seat. With the seating now figured out, they all sat down in their respective places. The short-haired woman looked at Hana, who tilted her head and smiled at her. The short-haired woman brushed it off as she prepared herself to play the game.

The table was made, and before they even began, Hana released her powers going all out. The building shook violently, every piece of glass in the cafe shattered to pieces, and the power went out. As for Hana, she was glowing with a marron aura. Her hair changed to platinum blonde, and her eyes changed to purple and became soulless as they glowed in the cafe. The pressure of the cafe became so high it eclipsed that of the Inter-High nationals, and Hana's aura was giving off the scent of death and blood.

The short-haired woman was shocked as the little girl felt worse than Koromo. No, scratch that. Much worse than Koromo. She felt like she was going to get sick from the pressure of the girl's powers alone, but the smell added to that was a lethal combination. She got up and rushed to the bathroom to get sick.

As for the others, Nodoka and the shoulder haired pro paled, Mako was in horror and panic from her family cafe destroyed, and Yuuki was excited as her eyes shined even though she was pale. The customers that was still there got up and left the cafe, but not without paying, which Saki took care of considering Hana was busy, Yuuki couldn't count well, and the others was in no condition to do anything. 

By the time the short-haired woman came back, the cafe was literally empty other than them and the staff in the kitchen, and the power was back. She looked at the little girl, who looked lifeless and like a doll, which was really creeping her out. She sat down and continued to look at the little girl. She could hardly think at all because of the combination of the pressure and the smell.

They all got their starting hand, and the game began as they looked at their hands.

 _"Hmmm... this... nice hand... I'm... one... tempai,"_ thought the short-haired woman, having trouble thinking straight.

Hana drew a tile and added it to the left of her hand before pull a different tile out and throwing it into the river. The short-haired woman looked at it before blinking in confusion. Saki drew a tile and hit tempai.

"Riichi!" declared Saki taking her tile and turning it sideways.

The shoulder haired woman drew a tile and hit tempai.

"Riichi!" declared the shoulder haired woman taking her tile and turning it sideways.

The short-haired woman drew a tile and hit tempai.

"Tempai... two riichis...ugh..." thought the short-haired woman before shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts to no success. "Riichi!"

The short-haired woman took her tile and turned it sideways.

The game went on with each of them drawing and discarding, and the only two that could think straight was Hana and Saki. Soon it came to the last draw, and it was currently the short-haired woman's turn. She drew the tile before discarding it as it wouldn't give her a win.

"Ron! Houtei Raoyui Yakuman 48,000 plus riichis," declared Hana as she knocked her tiles down. 

The short-haired woman's eyes widen in disbelief as she looked at her hand, but when she did, she looked confused. Her hand made no sense whatsoever. Hana noticing the confusion from the short-haired woman moved her tiles around, and when she did, it was apparent she was not lying. The girl indeed got a Yakuman hand with the discard the short-haired woman discarded, and to add more insult, the girl had each of the others winning tiles in her winning hand. Saki handed her riichi stick over unfazed, and so did the shoulder-haired woman.

"48,000 plus riichi," reminded Hana rudely, snapping the short-haired woman out of it.

She handed her points over, still having trouble thinking and understanding what the hell just happened. In one turn, the game was over just as fast as it started. The ending score was Hana: 76,000, Saki: 24,000, Shoulder haired pro: 24,000, Short-haired pro: -24,000. Hana went back to normal as the maroon aura she was giving out disappeared.

"Yay! I win!" cheered Hana cheerfully to no one in particular while Saki smiled. "Let's go, Nee-chan!"

Hana ran off towards the doors as the others was frozen except for Yuuki.

"Coming!" said Saki as she got up and headed towards the door and caught up with her at the door.

"Just to let you pro players know. If I was you, I'd take a look at the game records when you played with my Nee-chan," said Hana. "Who knows you might learn something, and for your information, she already knew you was pro players."

She dashed off out of the cafe with Saki chasing after her while everyone else was frozen in shock.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Princess of the Underworld. I do hope you like it. I was able to finish up most of what took place at the cafe, with only a short bit of it still left, which will be at the start of the next chapter. I am pretty sure I don't really need to explain much in this chapter as it was pretty straight forward. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Princess of the Underworld.

Oh, in case you was wondering, the title Princess of the Underworld came in response to Hana's nickname Meidohime, which, as stated earlier in the story, means Underworld Princess. If I could, I would just give her one Yaku to specialize in, but unless there was a Yaku called Underworld or had some significant underworld theme, that wouldn't work at all.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the character, but I do own my own OC, the idea of this fanfiction, and any other OCs that might show up, if any.


	6. Training Camp Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hana showed up at Mako's family cafe and annihilated the two pro players that Hisa had sent to try and shake up Nodoka and Saki. Unfortunately, her plans backfired spectacularly as Saki was not fazed by the two pro players and even managed to score plus-minus zero. Hana and Saki left, leaving Mako's family cafe in ruins. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

Fujita Yasuko and Kokaji Sukoya was frozen after that game for four hours straight. Fujita was trying to make sense of what the hell just happened. The job that they was given by Hisa, who she still owed a favor to, was supposed to be a simple one. They was supposed to come to the cafe, play a few games with two girls to shake them up, and follow that up with some condescending words to set them up for intense training. Unfortunately, when they got there, there was two extra girls that weren't supposed to be there, but judging by how the place was packed, she thought the cafe required the extra hands.

As soon as she walked into the door, she was caught off guard for a few reasons. The first reason was they was greeted as Mistresses, which many people rarely do. The second reason was the girl that greeted them was petite but was monstrously huge. The third reason was the girl was so adorable and cute that she reminded her of Koromo. No, scratch that. More adorable and cuter than Koromo and the girls' voice was cute. What through Fujita off after that, was the girl asked them if they play Mahjong, but she just wrote that off as her being considerate and doing her job as a maid. 

After that, the girl led them to a booth before taking their order, and what the girl suggested sounded so good and tasty that she couldn't help but try it. While the food was definitely delicious to the point Fujita couldn't get enough, she didn't know if the girl was trying to kill her with how spicy it was or how good it was.

After that, they was going to play a mahjong game, but the problem was they didn't exactly know who they was supposed to play against. Fujita could have asked Mako, but she knew in doing so, it would have given her away, so Fujita had to concoct a different plan to get the girls to play. It worked as the orange-haired girl greeted them, and they learned that one of the girls' names was Nodoka, the inter-middle champion of last year. They started to play a game with them, but the orange-haired girl surprised them when she managed to get the east seat on the first try. She further suprised them when she went on the attack fast in the east wind, but as the game progressed, the girl started to do poorly near the south end. As for the inter-middle champion from last year, she seemed to play poorly throughout the game, and Fujita couldn't figure out why. 

They played five games, and Fujita was impressed that the orange-haired girl got the east seat every time, but by that time, they had already figured the girl out. They won the games without too much difficulty. Another girl came over and asked if she could play with them. Fujita wasn't sure if she was one of the girls they was supposed to play with, but at this point, it didn't really matter, so she agreed. Supprising, the oranged haired girl, announced she would play too, which caught Fujita off guard as she thought the girl wouldn't want to play after getting beaten so badly. That game was confusing. While they won, the girl wasn't shaken up by it and even seemed happy with her loss like she didn't care if she won or lost. Mahjong was a game where you was supposed to win, so it didn't make any sense to Fujita at all.

They played five games with that girl, and Kokaji dominated it, but nothing they did shook the girl up. She remained unfazed throughout the game, confusing Fujita and Kokaji. They stopped overthinking it when the girl said they was too strong. Fujita was about to give some condescending words that would set them all up for intense training, but the little girl came over and asked if they minded if she played with them. Fujita didn't know if this was one of the girls they was supposed to play against or not, but considering they already most like played someone they weren't supposed to play against by this time, it didn't matter anymore. Fujita didn't think much of the girl as she agreed.

The cute little girl confused her when she jumped into the east seat without even picking a tile, and then to her shock, the girl reached out and turned a tile without even looking at it getting the east tile. Fujita wondered if she was just like the orange-haired girl. Soon they was all seated at the mahjong table. She looked at the little girl, curious as to if she was like the orange-haired girl, and the girl smiled at her. Fujita brushed it off as she could figure it out when they began playing.

Then the girl released her powers. Never in Fujita's life has she experienced such a formidable force of power, and she regretted eating before they started to play as the girl's powers made her have to rush to the bathroom to get sick. The girl really creeped her out when she came back as she looked lifeless and like a doll.

Throughout the game, Fujita couldn't even think straight, but she still noticed the strangeness of the game. Three people got in tempai on the first draw while the little girl did not, which was extremely rare, and the game didn't even last one hanchan when the girl roned her with a Houtei Raoyui Yakuman for 49,000 points. At first, she was confused when she looked at the girl's hand because it made no logical sense until the girl changed the tiles around in the correct order. Fujita couldn't believe this, not even Kokaji, who was known as the Grandmaster could stop the girl that decimated her.

Kokaji wasn't stupid. She knew who the girl was, having played against her several times before. Apparently, Fujita did something that annoyed the girl, and Kokaji was sure it had something to do with her robbing her sister's kan and calling kan. Kokaji was relieved and grateful that Fujita received the brunt end of the attack, or the girl would have sunk them all below zero. 

By the time they recovered from their frozen state, the orange-haired girl and the inter-middle champion was gone, and the green-haired girl that Fujita knew was Mako looked horrified. 

_"That girl,"_ thought Fujita. _"Who the hell was she?"_

Wait a minute, she remembers Mihirogi telling her about a powerful monster, but she didn't mention a name, and none of the other pros mentioned anyone, so she thought she was talking about one of the monsters. The girl looks like she was an elementary student, but then again, Koromo is short too. No, Hisa didn't mention her, so she must have been an elementary student that they hired for help. Must have been Mako's father as Fujita couldn't picture Mako asking an elementary student to help in their restaurant, or maybe it was a project for school?

 _"Wait, what did she say when she left?"_ thought Fujita as she tried to rack her brain about it, and it wasn't until she thought of the game when it finally came to her. "The results of playing her big sister."

Fujita went about getting the records and looking at them, "What? We've been played. She got plus-minus zero in every game."

Fujita and Kokaji left the cafe with gloominess hanging over their heads. They might have won against Saki, but they was the real losers when you take in the fact that Saki's accomplishment was greater than getting first place. 

Mako was still in horror and panicking when she rushed to the phone and started dialing a number only to mess the number up and have to start over several times. Finally managing to type the number correctly, she started pacing back and forth impatiently for someone to answer. She almost gave up in frustration when the phone was finally answered.

 _"Mako,"_ came Hisa's cheerful voice from the other side of the line.

"Buchou, it's a disaster! She was here! She wasn't supposed to be here!" said Mako frantically.

 _"Mako, calm down. Every..."_ said Hisa trying to calm down Mako, but failing to do so as she was cut off.

"Calm down! Calm down! How you expect me to calm down! My family cafe is _destroyed!"_ shouted Mako frantically into the phone only for the phone to hung up on her. "What the? I don't believe this! She hung up on me!"

Mako hung up the phone in frustration as she ran a hand through her hair while pacing back in forth. Her father came out to see her pacing back and forth, but he was not surprised by the damage done to the cafe.

"Mako," said Mako's father.

Mako turned to look at him with nervousness, "D-D-Dad, I-I-I can..."

"Relax Mako, the little girl already explained everything and reimbursed us," said Mako's father.

Mako's eyes widen in shock as she heard that. Of course, the girl always reimburses what she owes. Doesn't she feel stupid now for freaking out at Hisa on the phone.

The next day, everyone was in the mahjong club room. Early that morning, Mako found Hisa and apologized to her repeatedly a few times, but she waved it off in understanding. Hisa asked her about what happened with the others. What she found out did not bold well.

Form what she heard from Mako, Nodoka played poorly against Fujita and Kokaji, and her relationship with Saki did not increase at all. As for Saki, she wasn't fazed or shaken up at all and even managed to score plus-minus zero against the pros for five games, which she did not plan for. Yuuki seemed to have taken it alright, but that was not surprising since she was able to take her defeat from Hana well. Mako even told her how the game with Hana went, which made Hisa sweatdrop when she said it ended in the first hanchan by her hitting Fujita with a Houtei Raoyui Yakuman for 49,000 points.

"Everyone, listen up," said Hisa getting everyone's attention as they looked at her. "Everyone, gather around."

Everyone got up and went over to the couches and recliners and sat down. Hana sat on the right side of one couch with Saki next to her and Yuuki sitting next to Saki. Nodoka sat in one of the recliners with Mako taking the other recliner. Hisa flipped the board over, which had the words training camp written on it.

"Starting tomorrow, we will start training camp," said Hisa. "So make sure you are ready. We leave early in the morning at 8:00 and will be gone for two weeks. We will make it back before the beginning of the prefectural tournament."

The next day, everyone was gathered together waiting for the bus that will be taking them to training camp except for Saki and Hana, who was running late. Hisa was pacing back and forth as she waited while the others was looking at her.

"Errr!" shouted Hisa, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "Where are they?"

There was the sound of running followed by a skid as Hana came to a stop in front of everyone, "Yay! Training camp! Training camp!"

Yuuki hearing that joined in as she took her hand, and the two started going around in circles, cheering like two lost friends, "Training camp! Training camp! Training camp!"

Hisa looked a bit uneasy only to see her here until she heard the panting breath nearby and turned to see Saki.

"S-S-sorry," panted Saki.

Hisa sighed, "Don't worry, just glad you both made it."

The bus that would be taking them to the training camp soon pulled up, and the others got on it. Hana was sitting next to Saki on the outside so no one can be next to her. Yuuki was seated next to Kyoutarou in the back. Mako was sitting on the outside next to Hisa. Nodoka was sitting alone in her own seat.

They could hear Yuuki and Kyoutarou at the back of the bus.

"Here you go, honey..." said Yuuki poking Kyoutarou with a pocky stick.

"I'm not your 'honey'!" replied Koutarou with a shout.

"Don't be angry, Ho-ne-y!" the small girl teasingly replied.

"I said I'm not your 'Honey'!" he yelled again, a whining tone creeping into his voice. "This isn't funny!"

To make matters worse, Hana was giggling at the front of the bus far away from the others. Saki turned to look at her before grinning and looking out the window.

"Oiy, there it is!" exclaimed Saki.

"Oh!" shouted Hana as she climbed over her sister to press her face against the window, making Saki blush. "Huh? It's not very big!"

 _"Oiy, what did she think it would be? A castle?"_ thought Hisa and Mako.

The fan felt so lovely. It really was kicking up a gentle breeze that felt fantastic on her skin, especially after she'd taken a hot bath. It was so calming. The fact that she had her yukata wide open was of no particular import at this time.

"Please fix your yukata," Nodoka said, but Hana had no idea it was being directed at Yuuki and not her.

"Huh?" questioned Hana as she spun around, giving them a full view of everything she had to offer.

They all looked at her only for Saki and Yuuki to be converted to steam engines with red faces and Nodoka to look away. Hana tilted her head sideways innocently. She didn't get it. It wasn't the first time someone saw her, and she always wears short skirts. She shrugged her shoulders and tied her yukata. They all made their way back to the room with Hana and Yuuki racing each other, making Saki and Nodoka chase after them. Hana skidded across the floor as she came to a stop slamming her palms into the door, making a bang.

"Yay, I win!" exclaimed Hana cheerfully.

"Awe~! No fair!" pouted Yuuki.

Hana stuck her tongue out at her, making Yuuki blush slightly. Hana opened the door and dashed inside before she hoisted her Yukata up and started hyperactively running around.

"What a child," said Yuuki.

"Yuuki, she is a child," deadpanned Mako.

Yuuki faceplanted into the floor as she heard that. Saki stepped into the room and had to step over Yuuki. Mako and Hisa blinked as they noticed she wasn't in a Yukata but decided to wait as she was panting, trying to catch her breath. Yuuki got back up and started chasing after Hana as they both ran around the room. Nodoka stepped into the room five minutes later. Mako and Hisa was surprised to see that she had a yukata on as they thought she would be the one that wouldn't put one on.

"Welcome back," Hisa greeted them from her place on the floor.

"You're not wearing a yukata, Saki-sama?" questioned Mako.

"Don't feel like it," answered Saki.

"Well, we can't have that," said Mako. An evil grin spread across her face as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "All right then! Everyone strip her down!"

"Huh?" exclaimed Saki in shock, her face turning red so soon after her last one had been there.

Then Yuuki attacked. Hana knew she shouldn't watch, but found that it was much like a large scale disaster in the fact that she couldn't bring herself to look away. She just found herself frozen as she stared at the quickly revealed flesh. She didn't know whether to try help her dear Nee-chan or push Yuuki off and do it herself.

"Please stop it!" begged Saki with a red face.

 _"Don't say things like that in that kind of voice when you're half naked!"_ screamed Hana's mental voice.

"Gomen Saki-sama, the orders of senpai are absolute!" she declared.

They all knew that was just a convenient excuse. Yuuki was just having fun at this point. Suddenly a voice interrupted the moment. A voice she knew was connected with her Nee-chan's blonde-haired friend. Her Nee-chan's very _male_ blonde-haired friend.

"I'm back!" he called as he carried in the mahjong table.

Hana spun round in shock. She couldn't let him see her dear Nee-chan in this state. As soon as he'd put the table down, she will charge him, hoping to stop him from getting a look at her dear Nee-chan's state of dress or lack. There was also the fact that her dear Nee-chan looked like she'd just been involved in a set of erotic activities. There was no way she was letting him add that to his spank bank. He was going down hard.

"Don't look!" exclaimed Hana desperately as she rushed over and kicked him in the balls.

Kyoutarou dropped like a sack of potatoes with his hands on his balls, squirming around, crying out in pain from his position on the floor.

"Was that necessary, Hana-sensei? I like that piece of equipment," pouted Yuuki with a teasing tone of voice.

Hana returned that was an equal pout on her face, "He was trying to look at my dear Nee-chan with those perverted eyes. Nobody looks at my dear Nee-chan but me!"

"What was that, Hana-sensei?" Yuuki teased.

"Nothin'," mumbled Hana with a continued pout.

Saki was still on the floor with a red face in embarrassment and excitement.

"Well, let's get started," Hisa said, repressing her laughter. Her juniors really were too cute and adorable at times.

Hisa woke up in the morning and made her way out of her room to see the others was having breakfast. She looked around but noticed that Saki and Hana was not around.

"Huh?" questioned Hisa. "Where are Saki-sama and Hana-sensei?"

"Sleeping," answered Mako.

"What, but it's 9:00 in the morning," said Hisa.

"Yup," said Mako.

"Well, I better go wake them up," Hisa sighed as she made her way to their room.

"I wouldn't..." Kyoutarou tried to warn but was cut off.

"Relax, I'm just going to wake them up. I'm not going to hurt them," replied Hisa.

 _"It's not them that I'm worried about,"_ thought Kyoutarou. _"Whatever, your funeral."_

Hisa opened their bedroom door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her, but she was shocked by the way the two was sleeping. Saki and Hana was sleeping on their sides, holding each other with one leg between the other and the other leg either under one leg or over one leg. They was pushed so close to each other that their vaginas touched one another, and it was apparent that they was wet as their vaginas shined. 

_"They could be that close, could they?"_ thought Hisa before brushing it to the side. _"No, no way, they're sisters."_

Hisa made her way over to them and tried to get Saki out of her little sister's arms by trying to move her sister's arms from around her to no success.

"Come on," said Hisa as she tried again.

Suddenly Hana's arm shot to the side connecting with Hisa's nose and knocking her on the floor. Hisa felt something dripping from her nose and felt it with her hand before looking at it to see she was bleeding.

"Shit I'm..." that was all Hisa was able to get out as she put her hand over her nose.

To add more insult to injury, Hana let her sister go and rolled over on her back before she rose from her position sleepily like a deadman from a grave giving off an ominous aura, but her aura was not maroon, it was black.

Hisa gulped in fear, her body was shaking, her face was white as a ghost, and she was petrified, unable to move from her position on the floor as she held her nose. If Hana's aura was any indication to go by, it meant there would be hell to pay.

Saki rolled over on her back before she sat up sleepily. She was about to yawn when she caught something in the corner of her sleepy eyes, and her eyes shot wide open in alarm. Saki turned to look at her little sister before she started back up until her back touched the wall with terror in her eyes. She noticed Hisa over by her sister.

 _"Are you insane?"_ shouted Saki. _"You don't wake my sister up rudely!"_

Hisa noticed that and now understood that it wasn't Hana's mahjong that Saki was scared of, it was Hana being woken up in the morning that she was scared of.

"Who's the deadman that disturbed my beauty slumber?" questioned Hana coldly as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Saki made a break for the door, opening it and rushing out, slamming the door shut on the way out, leaving Hisa there to deal with her little sister. If there was one thing Saki was truely scared off, it was her little sister being rudely woken up in the morning.

Hisa gulped nervously as she unconsciously started backing up away from Hana toward the door until her back touched it. Hisa realizing she could move again, scrambled out of the door rushing to the bathroom to tend to her nose. 

Hana went over to her bag before going through it, pulling out her laptop and made her way to the door and out of it. She made her way to the room where the others was at, and when they saw her, their faces went white as ghosts from her ominous aura. Kyoutarou ran over to a corner in the room and curled up in a ball, shaking in terror. Saki was able to keep the color in her face, but she was terrified, just like the others. Hana made her way over to a spot and sat her laptop down before making her way to pour a glass of orange juice while the others dodged her. Once she got the orange juice, she made her way over to her laptop, set it down near it, and laid down on the floor.

Hisa came back into the room with a white face, and as she did, everyone looked at her to see her nose was a little odd. It was evident to everyone that Hisa was hit in the nose by Hana.

"Now, then," said Hisa trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Hana-sensei, how about you help Nodoka and Mako by playing a game with them."

Nodoka and Mako flinched as they heard that.

"Let me get this straight," replied Hana coldly as she turned to look at Hisa. "The crooked nose scheming tyrant wants me to play with the big tit pathetic excuses inter-middle champion and the four-eyes geek?"

Gloominess hung on Nodoka and Mako's head as she insulted them.

"Ah, yes," said Hisa scratching her head.

"I'd be better off playing against a box of rocks," replied Hana coldly. "At least then, I wouldn't have to listen to them whining about coincidences or superstitions like sore losers."

The gloominess that hung over Nodoka's head intensified as she insulted her again. Hisa was amused at the thought of seeing her playing a game with a box of rocks and had to suppress a chuckle.

"Alright, then how about playing a game with Saki?" asked Hisa.

"Seriously?" questioned Hana. "The crooked nose scheming tyrant wants me to play a game with my directionally challenged and electronic illiterate sister?"

Gloominess hung over Saki's head as her little sister insulted her and didn't call her Nee-chan.

 _"So, Saki-sama doesn't know how to use electronics, does she?"_ thought Hisa taking note of that information and deciding to save it for later. "Okay, then how about helping Yuuki do math drills."

"Now, the crooked nose scheming tyrant wants me to help a mathematically challenged taco loving child?" questioned Hana. "That's easy, just throw a taco in a river and have her go fetch it."

Gloominess hung over Yuuki's head, and she pouted as she heard that. She didn't care that Hana-sensei insulted her, but she went too far by insulting her tacos. 

Hisa sighed as she heard that. She could have Yuuki help Nodoka, but she was planning to have her do math drills, so that wouldn't work. Hisa turned to look at Saki. Saki wouldn't be a good idea to help Nodoka as she been busting her on a daily bases. Hisa turned to look over in the corner at Kyoutarou. Kyoutarou would prove useful, but he looked as if he was traumatized by the little girl. Hisa looked back over at Hana. Hana would be the best choice to help Nodoka if she played easy, but judging by her state, the likeliness of that happening is zero to none. That left Mako and herself as the only ones to help Nodoka.

"What's wrong with him, djey?" questioned Yuuki curiously, looking over at Kyoutarou.

"Nothin'," said Kyoutarou.

"Oh, shut up, you loli lover crossdresser!" glared Hana at Kyoutarou, who flinched.

"Loli lover?" questioned Yuuki in interest, knowing she might be able to use it to tease him.

"No, I'm not!" exclaimed Kyoutarou with a pout.

Hana smirked as she heard that, "Hai, he got arrested for it in his second year of middle school."

Kyoutarou's whole body was covered in gloominess, and he froze curled up in a ball as Hana told everyone that. Hisa now understood why the poor man was traumatized by the little girl.

 _"Her evilness knows no bounds,"_ thought Hisa starting to like this side of Hana.

Although, they could do without the physical assault and ominous aura. Saki made her way over to Hisa, getting her attention as she looked at her. Saki waved her closer, and Hisa leaned her ear down. Saki whispered in her ear, and after she was done, Hisa stood back up and nodded her head. 

"Alright, here is what we are going to do," said Hisa, getting the others attention except for Hana, who ignored her. "Yuuki, you will be doing math drills."

"Awe~!" pouted Yuuki.

Hana chuckled as she heard that, making gloominess hang on the top of Yuuki's head.

"Mako and I will help Nodoka," said Hisa.

"Like she needs it," remarked Hana coldly.

The gloominess that hung over Nodoka's head intensified as the little girl insulted her. Hisa waved her hand to her in a way to tell her to ignore it. Hisa went about setting Yuuki up to doing math drills. After Yuuki was set, they went about setting things up to help Nodoka. If they tried to say something, Hana would turn her music up on her laptop, drowning them out, and when they went silent, she would turn it back down, distracting them. They tried to play a game with Nodoka, but when they tried to announce their win, Hana would turn her music up, drowning them out, and when they went silent, she would turn it back down, distracting them.

Throughout the rest of the morning was hell for everyone, and nothing was accomplished. Hana continued to annoy, distract, and insult them throughout the morning, and no one was spared from her insulting them, not even her sister. It didn't start to get better until about lunchtime when Hana plugged her headphones into her laptop, listening to music drowning out the others while talking to Cat Chamber on her laptop. Her ominous aura started to fade away little by little as she completely woke up and came back to herself. Everyone made a mental note from that day on to never wake up Hana when she is sleeping.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter six of Princess of the Underworld. I do hope you like it. This chapter got over the 4k mark that I usually do, but I was able to keep it from reaching the 5k mark, so I don't think I did too bad. The chapter was pretty interesting, and we got to learn a bit more about Hana, Saki, and Kyoutarou. Hana's state she is in when someone wakes her up rudely was the real reason Kyoutarou calls her a she-devil, and not because she was an actual devil mahjong player as some might have thought. There will be a bit more on Hana's state she is in if woken up rudely later on as the story goes on. Here are the first two days of training camp, and there will be a few more noticeable parts in it before the start of the prefectural tournament. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Princess of the Underworld.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, the idea of the fanfiction, and any other OC's that may show up if any.


	7. Sprite of my Ancestor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, the training camp for Kiyosumi's Mahjong club began, and the others soon learned a terrifying fact about Hana when Hisa woke her up. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

Today would mark a week since they begin training camp, and during this time, there was a few things that happened. After the experience of the first day, no one woke up Hana and let her sleep in, and she didn't wake up until around noon or two in the afternoon. According to what Hisa heard Saki say about her little sister, Hana enjoys her beauty slumber and behold anyone that rudely wakens her. Saki's comment confused Hisa as she didn't think moving someone's arm or shaking them awake was all that rude.

There was no progress throughout the week, even though no one woke up Hana. Nodoka still played poorly like she been doing, and Yuuki continued to get half of the math drills incorrect. Hisa spoke to Hana alone and asked her to play for them, but Hana refused. After three days of Hisa asking her, she gave up realizing it was futile and that Hana will not play for them.

This made it hard on Hisa as she still hasn't figured out what position to place everyone, and in their current state, they would get eliminated before they made it to the captain match. Hisa was starting to consider the option of placing Saki as Vanguard even though doing so would make it so the others wouldn't get to play. 

Currently, Hisa, Mako, and Kyoutarou was trying to help Nodoka get comfortable with playing mahjong in real life, so she can play as well as she does online, but failed miserably even after suggesting for her to hug a stuffed penguin. Nodoka was just not playing her usual way, which frustrated Hisa to no end. Yuuki was still relegated to solving math problems to improve her score calculation skills. Saki was watching as she didn't have anything to do. Hana was lying down on the floor, playing a game on her laptop on mute. 

It was in the afternoon, and one of Hana's games just came to an end when she noticed she got a message. She closed her game down and checked it to see it came from Cat Chamber. Hana smiled before she plugged her headphones in and read the message.

_Good evening Meidohime, did you catch the news lately?_

Hana typed back on her laptop before she hit send.

_Good evening, Cat Chamber, and no, I'm still at training camp._

_You might want to take a look. Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha~!_

Hana giggled at Cat Chamber's laugh. She brought up the page of news and saw a video of Teru. She hit play as she watched it. When the video ended, Hana took off her headphones before turning to look at the others.

"Oiy!" shouted Hana, getting everyone's attention as they looked at her. "I'm playing!"

"EEEEEEH!" shouted everyone in surprise.

Saki looked at her sister, curious as to what made her decide to play. Hana smiled at them all before she unplugged her headphones and turned her laptop around for the others to see. She turned the volume up and hit the play button for the others to listen.

"Miyanaga Teru, what are you hoping for this year's Inter-High tournament?" asked a news reporter.

"To play against Meidohime and Kiyosumi. Meidohime and Kiyosumi, if you're listening to this, we will meet you at the table in the inter-high nationals," answered Teru with a genuine smile as her eyes glowed purple. 

Teru went back to normal before she spun around and left the area.

"Eeeeh! I don't believe this! Shiratodai's Buchou Miyanaga Teru just challenged Meidohime!" shouted the reporter. "It's just a matter of whether or not Meidohime will answer the challenge!"

The video ended, and Hana looked at the others.

"Onee-chan," smiled Saki.

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone as they looked at her and back at Hana.

"Onee-chan?" questioned Hisa.

"Hai," answered Saki.

"I didn't know you had another sister," said Hisa.

"It never really came up," said Saki.

That was fair enough.

"If she is your Onee-chan, then she would know what Meidohime can do," said Mako.

"Why would she challenge her, djey?" asked Yuuki.

"Sister rivalry?" questioned Hisa taking a wild guess.

"She's bored," answered Hana as everyone looked at her. "She hasn't had a decent challenge."

"And she never got the chance to play Meidohime in team tournament or individuals," answered Saki as everyone looked at her. "Onee-chan tried to ask Hana to play two years ago in the 69th Inter-High, but Hana declined, stating that it was her time to shine."

"So you stop playing in tournaments to let your Onee-chan shine," said Hisa.

Hana stood up and walked over to the window looking out of it with her hands at her side, "It's not so simple. These powers of mine, they're not a blessing like some think they are. I love Mahjong, but these powers are too strong. People soon fear you, and you start to feel alone. Can you really blame them? I can't. If it weren't for those people that stayed beside me, I would have lost my love for mahjong a long time ago, and for that, I'm grateful to these people. I started getting into other sports to try to make friends, and my cheerful personality was helpful, but people soon start to envy you and fear you. A chained isolated bird in a cage."

Hana went silent as her fists that was clenched at her side shook, and the others could see tears running down her cheeks in her reflection of the window. The usually cheerful iron-willed girl was crying. This was the first time the others in the Mahjong club saw her cry. She was often so cheerful and had an unshakeable willpower of iron. Saki made her way over to her and got down on her knees before she hugged her with her head on her shoulder. No one wanted to break it up as they continued to look at the two. 

An hour went by as the two stayed like that, and everyone remained quiet. Saki let go and got up before she went and got some tissues. She came back and over to her little sister before she went about whipping her tears. When she was done, Saki put her forehead against Hana's for a little bit before she pulled back and smiled at her. Hana smiled back at her and then turned to look at the others.

An ahoge rised from Hisa's head, "So your Onee-chan wants to end her last year with a bang."

"Precisely," replied Hana. "She knows what she is getting herself into by challenging me even at the risk of losing her third championship. Now that we are both in High School, it is her one and only chance to play against us in the inter-high team tournament and inter-high individuals."

"Well, that explains why you chose to play," said Hisa.

"Should we worry about reporters?" asked Mako.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," said Hana. "At least for now, but you might want to take a look at the website. The rules for the prefectural tournament changed."

"Changed, djey?" questioned Yuuki.

"Yup, team tournament is starting with 200,000 points while Individual tournament is starting with 50,000 points," said Hana.

"They increased it?" questioned Mako in surprise.

"Yes, they always increase the points whenever they see my name," said Hana.

"Now, we can't disappoint, so how about we get cracking," said Hisa.

Hana cracked her knuckles, "Alright, here is what we are going to do. Yuuki, you will continue to do your math drills for the rest of today, but tomorrow you will only do them in the morning, and I'll help you. In the afternoon tomorrow, you will be playing a game with Nee-chan and me. Nee-chan, for the rest of today, you are going to play online mahjong."

"Awe~!" pouted Saki.

"Now, now, it is for your best, and you need to learn something other than playing at a table," said Hana, waving her finger at her.

"Agreed," said Hisa, nodding her head in approval.

Saki stuck her tongue out at Hana, who blushed slightly and stuck her tongue back out at her, making Saki blush slightly. Hisa, Mako, and Yuuki chuckled at the two sisters' antics while Nodoka smiled.

"Tomorrow, you will be playing online mahjong in the morning, and in the afternoon, you will be playing a game with Yuuki and me, Nee-chan," said Hana.

"Maybe she should learn to use a cell phone while at it," suggested Mako.

"No, no, no," said Hana and Saki in unison, both waving a hand in negative.

"Terrible idea," said Hana. "You would be lucky if the poor cell phone lasted a day, and that is if it didn't get lost, trampled, or ruined by water."

Everyone sweatdropped as they heard that but now understood why Saki didn't have a cell phone.

"Hisa-senpai, I'll be leaving the rest in your hands," said Hana.

So she had the most frustrating part of trying to help Nodoka with Mako and Kyoutarou.

"Well, let's get to work," said Hisa.

Hana dragged Saki over to the laptop, who was trying to resist by squirming around protesting. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful, and Hana got her to the laptop before getting her started. Hana even sat nearby her to make sure she wouldn't try to make a break for it, and Saki did try a couple of times only for Hana to tackle her, landing on top of her, making her face go red before dragging her back to the laptop. 

"Ron!" came the voice from the computer.

"No! Errrr, I hate you!" glared Saki at the computer in frustration for the tenth time.

"It's your fault for playing so poorly, Nee-chan," pointed out Hana.

"No, whoever invented this cruel and evil piece of technology was a sadistic that was clearly against mother nature's senses!" pouted Saki. "They should be sued!"

Hisa, Mako, Yuuki, Kyoutarou, and Nodoka giggled as they heard that. It appeared that Saki wasn't doing so well with playing online mahjong. She may have a sense that allows her to see things that others can not and a nearly unstoppable plus-minus zero score, but on the computer, she was utterly hopeless.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, after Teru did the interview, she went about making her way back to Shiraitodai's mahjong club room, but on her way there, she got lost. She accidentally left the cell phone that her little sister got her behind, so she had to wait for someone to come and get her. To busy herself until someone came and got her, Teru sat down on a bench in a park and got out a book to read. It was a book that her little sister Hana suggested to her and said was pretty great, and that got Teru interested in reading it.

Thinking about her little sister, Teru wondered if she saw the news yet. She shook her head. It didn't really matter, she will see it sooner or later. Hopefully, sooner rather than later. Speaking of her little sister, her birthday was coming up soon. Teru shook her head again. She didn't want to think of that, especially after what happened on her birthday. Hana never really celebrated her birthday on that day and instead celebrated it on the fifteenth of May. Teru opened the book and started reading.

"Terrrrrru-senpai!" came a recognizable cheerful voice, breaking Teru out of her reading.

Teru looked up from her book and towards the direction where the voice came from to see a long-haired blonde girl with blue eyes making her way toward her cheerfully and excitedly. The girl was Oohoshi Awai, a kouhai and a first-year student that is starting this year in the team. Teru didn't know how much time went by since she started reading. Did she have to show up now? She was just getting to a good part in the story when the girl showed up, much to Teru's disappointment.

"That was amazing!" cheerfully announced Awai as she got to her with her eyes shining in excitement. "I can't wait to play her."

Teru could only stare at her with a neutral face. Of course, Awai didn't even have any idea who the person was that she sent the challenge out to, being a first-year and new to the team. That was another reason why Teru sent the challenge. Awai was starting to get too overconfident, and that would be disastrous to the team. Teru closed the book and stood up.

"So, you finally came to get me?" asked Teru.

"Oh, that's right!" cheerfully announced Awai. "Everyone has been out looking for you for the past four hours. We tried to call your cell phone, but..."

"I accidentally left it in the club," answered Teru cutting off Awai.

It's been four hours? Teru thought that only a few minutes passed since she started reading. Wow, how much time flies when you're having fun.

"Yes, so we found out!" cheerfully announced Awai. "The others are probably back at the club."

"Well, let's get going," said Teru as she started walking away.

"Terrrrru-senpai!" called out Awai. "It's that way!"

Teru froze in her place and turned to look at her to see Awai pointing in the opposite direction. Teru rubbed her head as she saw that and turned around as she made her way back.

"You and your directionally challenged mind," giggled Awai.

"I don't want to hear it from you," glared Teru.

A few minutes later and plenty of cheerful chit chat from Awai along the way, they finally made it back to the mahjong club. When they got there, Teru opened the door and walked inside with Awai, getting the other's attention as they turned to look at them. There was only two major people in the room to take notice of. The first major person was a girl with long hime cut purplish-blue hair and indigo blue eyes. The girl was Hirose Sumire, a third-year student just like Teru and a friend that is in the team. The second major person was a girl with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. The girl was Shibuya Takami, a kouhai and a second-year student that is in the team. Other than that, there was several regular other girls, but no one of real importance.

"Teru, where have you been?" questioned Sumire, who goes by the nickname Sharpshooter.

"Reading at the park," said Teru with a neural face holding the book up.

"You should at least remember to take your cell phone," sighed Sumire before remembering the interview. "I can't believe you just challenged Meidohime."

Before anyone could say any more, the club room door opened up, and two people walked into the room. 

"Teru!" shouted a recognizable voice.

Everyone turned to the voice to see a woman with black shoulder-length hair tied in two braids, two x-shaped hairpins in her hair at the side, and black eyes. She was Kaise Reika, the couch of Shiraitodai's Mahjong club. There was a girl next to her with short greenish-grey hair and magenta eyes. The girl was Matano Seiko, a kouhai and a second-year student that is in the team. 

"Are you insane!" shouted Reika. "We are trying to go for our third-year championship, and you just had to go and issue a challenge to Meidohime."

Awai was about to speak up, but before she could say a word, she was cut off.

"The tournament has been getting boring lately, and I want a challenge," said Teru.

"You could challenge her any other time," sighed Reika.

"No," said Teru. "I'm a third-year this year. I never was able to play against them before. This year is my only chance to play against them at the Inter-high, even if it means risking our third championship."

"Don't you worry," said Awai cheerfully. "I'll beat Meidohime up badly, coach."

Everyone turned and stared at her incredulously except Teru, who was neutral.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," said Reika.

"You make it sound like I'm going to lose," pouted Awai before waving a finger. "Losing isn't in my dictionary!"

Everyone continued to stare at her incredulously.

"What? Do I got something on me?" questioned Awai before she went about looking herself over.

"You know this might not be a bad idea after all," said Reika crossing her arms, looking at Teru out of the corner of her eyes.

It was about time Awai learns a hard and valuable lesson, not that they had a choice.

"But couch, she hasn't even excepted the challenge yet," said Seiko.

"Oh, she will," said Reika, Teru, and Sumire in unison.

"Meidohime never backs down from a challenge," said Teru while Sumire and Reiko nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm so looking forward to this!" exclaimed Awai cheerfully, her eyes shining.

Three days later, Hana was standing outside alone, looking up at the sky while everyone else was sleeping or doing their own thing. Soon Saki came outside with Hisa, and they both stopped behind her.

"What the matter Hana-sensei?" asked Hisa.

Hana turned sideways to look at her before turning and looking up at the stars, "Do you mind if we leave a day earlier? There is someplace I want to visit. You're more than welcome to join us, Hisa-senpai if you want."

"Is it something important?" asked Hisa.

"Very," said Hana.

"Then one day early won't be a problem," said Hisa.

Hana smiled as she heard that.

Two days later, in the evening, Hana and Saki traveled to a nearby waterfall, and Yuuki followed them. Earlier that morning, Hisa announced to everyone that today would be there last day before returning. When they got to the waterfall, they climbed to the top, and Hana stepped forward, looking out over the place. There at the top with Hana in front of them, they saw a beautiful sunset that bathed Hana in a brilliant glow and held Saki and Yuuki's gaze. They stayed out there until after the sun went down and the stars came out, and as they looked at the sky, three shooting stars flew across the sky amazing them. Once that was over, they made their way back to camp.

The next day they packed up and caught the bus back. When they got back, everyone started going their own way. Mako, Nodoka, and Kyoutarou was the first three that went their own way, leaving Hana, Saki, Hisa, and Yuuki behind.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight, Hana-sensei, Saki-sama," said Hisa.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Buchou?" questioned Yuuki in confusion as she turned to them.

"My sister has something important to do tonight, which is why we came back early," explained Saki.

"You're more than welcome to join Yuuki-Chan," said Hana giving a grin.

Yuuki cheerfully smiled as she heard that, and Hana went about telling them where to meet them and at what time, which was 8:00 that night. When they was done, they all went their separate ways to do their own thing.

Later that night, Hisa and Yuuki meet up with Hana and Saki at their meeting place, and once all there, Hana and Saki started leading them through Nagano until they came to a graveyard. Hisa and Yuuki didn't know why they brought them to a cemetery and looked a bit worried. They lead them through the graveyard until they came to a gravestone. Hana stepped forward before she crouched down and placed a hand on it while the others was silent, but as she did, silent tears started rolling down her cheeks, startling Hisa and Yuuki.

"Hana-sensei?" questioned Yuuki with worry.

Hisa read the nameplate on the gravestone and was surprised, "Hikari Hideyoshi?"

"Yes, my mother," said Hana. "She was a descendant from the Hideyoshi during the Sengoku period. I suppose you can say it runs in the blood. It's probably why I was born with the spirit of Hideyoshi in me. Saki and Teru are my half-sisters, but they don't treat me any differently than another sister. I never met my mother at all. My mother died giving birth to me."

Hisa and Yuuki frowned as they heard that, and silent tears ran down their cheeks.

"If only I wasn't born so big, my mother might be with us today," said Hana. "You see, I was born at 14 pounds evenly, and my mother died during labor."

Saki walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hisa noticed something scribed on the tombstone.

"There is always a ray of sunshine on the other side of the horizon," said Hisa reading it.

"Yes, it's one of my mother's favorite sayings," said Hana placing her hand on the words. "It means while it may be gloomy, look at the bright side of things. It's how I'm able to be so positive and cheerful. I don't celebrate my birthday on the same day that I was born. Today is the day that I was born and is the same day my mother died."

 _"How tragic,"_ thought Hisa. _"To have your mother die on the same day as your birthday. It's no wonder she celebrates it on the 15th of May instead of the 13th of May."_

Hisa didn't know she was born on the 13th of May until today because the girl's birth record indicated that she was born on the 15th of May. It now made sense, though. No one would want to put the date of their actual birthday if it was the same day a loved one died.

"Mama, I think I found a place for me now," said Hana. "A place that welcomes me for who I am and where I can make friends. I'm going to play in the inter-high tournament again and play against Onee-chan for the first time. I miss you dearly, Mama, but I know you will always be watching over us."

Hana went silent as she continued to look at the tombstone with Saki, Yuuki, and Hisa. No one made a sound as they let the silence speak for them. It was about an hour later when Hana stood back up and stepped back with the others. Hana bowed slightly to her mother's grave, and the others followed suit, showing their respects to Hana's mother. Hana turned around to the others before she clenched her fists at her side.

"This year, our opponents will burn in hell!" exclaimed Hana cheerfully as her right and left eye formed black flame-like arrays.

"Ya, that's right, djey!" exclaimed Yuuki cheerfully, joining in.

"Let's make this year memorable," smiled Saki.

"Hai!" cheered Hana and Yuuki in agreement.

Hisa smiled as she looked at them. Hana's eyes went back to normal, and everyone started making their way back out of the graveyard, but as they went, Hana felt something and stopped. She turned around and looked back at her mother's grave. A petite transparent woman was standing there that was 140cm tall with long white hair down to her ankles and bright blue eyes.

"Mama?" questioned Hana, getting the other's attention.

The woman smiled at Hana while the others turned to see the same thing.

"Mama," smiled Saki and confirming it was Hana's mother.

The woman smiled at Saki before she looked at Hisa and Yuuki. She slightly bowed toward them all before she started to fade away. Hana grinned as tears went down her cheek, but she brushed them away. Hana gave a radiant cheerful face as she turned around with the others, and they continued making their way out of the graveyard. This was a night that Hisa and Yuuki would never forget, and no matter what anyone else said, they will always believe there was spirits among them.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Princess of the Underworld. I do hope you like this chapter. I wasn't sure if I would get this chapter long enough before the start of the prefectural tournament, but I pulled it off, and I'm really satisfied with how it turned out. There was plenty we got to see go on in this chapter. We got to see more of the training camp take place. Some interactions between Hana in the others in the Mahjong club. A scene of Teru and Shiraitodai, which I thought was interesting to see. That was followed up by Hisa and Yuuki learning a bit more about Hana, Saki, and Teru's family. Overall, I thought this was a good chapter, but it took me a while to finish it as I was distracted and had to think, so I apologize for taking so long. Now that this chapter is completed, we are going to start getting into the prefectural tournament arc. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Princess of the Underworld.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, the idea of this fanfiction, and any other OC's that may show up.

 **Extra Note:** The team lineup for the prefectural tournament is a bit difficult to decide on, but what I do know is Hana, Saki, and Yuuki are going to be in the team. That means only two spots are remaining for the others in the Mahjong club, and it's undecided precisely who I should put in the team. So if you want to suggest a couple that you think should be in the team, then feel free to let me know. 


End file.
